Harry Potter and the First Muggle Student
by krazyfanfictionfan231
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a Muggle had gotten into Hogwarts and in a strange twist of fate, became a student? Take a browse in the life of Robert Morgan, a Muggle who unknowingly is changing the outcome of other people, the upcoming war, and himself even.
1. Chapter 1: On the trail

A/N: Now this isn't the first story I've written, but this is the first one I'm publishing. The story is what the title suggests. A muggle gets into Hogwarts. Now this would suggest the person (my OC) would have hidden magical properties are on the level of an average witch or wizard. This isn't at all the case. The case is something known as an eidetic memory. People who watch Criminal Minds know what it is, but and eidetic memory seems like something very supernatural or impossible. Being able to recall everything you've seen like a movie's playing is pretty damn amazing and impressive. Well that is what prevents the obviously powerful and withstanding muggle-repelling charm that's been around the place for centuries. But obviously with a memory like that you can't forget anything. And if someone had an eidetic memory, the thing they'd least likely forget is an important appointment, which is the this is what seems to drive them from the grounds. Most of the original pairings will not be in my story. I mean, what was J.K. Rowling thinking with most of them? Now also I do not own the right to Watch Dogs or Borderlands, because there are references to each of them throughout this series (depends on how you look at it, but the ideas originated from them), nor do I own Harry Potter. I wish I owned them, but I don't. I'm only putting this just in case someone attempts to sue me. I make no profit off of this. This is only to add my 2 cents to Fanfiction. I figured why not publish something of what I'm already working on. I also right in first person because it's my comfort zone. If I don't, it doesn't feel right. Anyway, on with the story!

August 28, 1991

If you ever saw me, you'd assume I was a crook. An undercover cop. Anything shady or mysteriously ominous in general. Looks are deceiving. I was a lot more than that. My experience… has gone too far in the mind of horror. Of violence. Of cruelty. And the end result turns you into a shell of what you used to be. This was my story, but a big discovery I make will change all of that. Want to know the horrible thing? I was barely 16.

It was 3 years ago when everything went to shit. First, my parents died. A car crash out of all things. A year later. Once my godfather died, I lost the only bit of family I had. That was the lowest I ever felt. The next few months weren't anything until my parents told me something in their will that made me decide to change how pitiful I had become.

First, the development of CTCS (Central Technology Control System), which turned cities and states all over the U.S. into a giant computer. Almost everything was connected through technology. Cars, doors, weaponry, security. Everything swam in the same pool. You can even have a bag that acts like a teleporter. Anything you need within its size, you can order it at the push of a button. Even through this, nothing made more money than the newly developed advanced weaponry. Apparently, many of the elements in the periodic table hold a type of energy that is not immediately apparent, but is amazingly powerful when presented to an appropriate catalyst. None of the energy is used like a fossil fuel. Rather, it holds its own energy and recycles it. Power isn't just electricity. Heat and acid themselves are power sources and in fact, less harmful to the air around us. Ironic when you think about the fact acid melts almost anything. Pair these sources with a bullet and boom! Bullets that'll set someone on fire when they hit. Or sends a powerful electric charge. Or acid that'll melt their body with ease. The sources were also made to offer a shield of protection using the source. Needless to say, no one messed with the U.S. The fact is, this stuff was pure military grade stuff, so the police were still just as under armed as they were before. That's where I came into play, but we'll get to that later. Not to mention so much more was made to defend our country. Of course, the U.S. was under the condition that this weaponry was only used to protect, not to harm. It was like world peace. But only in the U.S. I was rich. I was young. I was a genius. But I had no life. Amazing what my life turned into. Now I became the modern day Batman. Just with a lot more technology and no problem with killing. I wasn't a monster, but I kill if you attempt to. Emphasis on the word "attempt." We already made peace with England and France, but others had their problems. And it was the same one: They were afraid the U.S would turn them into slaves rather than partners. Definite treaty or no, we left them alone. Now there was still crime around the U.S. Like I said, the police were still under armed, and therefore, still unable to keep up with the various serial killers, robbers, etc. But after 2 years of self-taught weapons and hand-to-hand combat training, it's hard to stop someone who was practically an expert assassin. My morals were on the thin side, but I knew exactly where I stood. And in case there were problems that I couldn't handle all at once, it doesn't hurt to give the law enforcement some extra help. With a fair amount of work in the 50 states, crime was practically suicide. Only one person gave up. Therefore, he was the only one that lived. Since the U.S was clear, I headed into England. Local chatter apparently gives you a lot of information. The only apparent problem was a mysterious courier transporting illegal Russian made ecstasy in and out of Britain. Sounded like a good place to start. So I packed up and went to Britain. No planes carried the illegal cargo. No cars left the city. Or by boat. So needless to say, the police were stumped. The good thing was that Britain was also connected to America's technological signal, so I had easy access to cameras, phones, and computers. Anything I needed, I got. I had cameras down every alley, so nothing would go unnoticed. So I waited down the alley that apparently had been traveled down every day for the past 3 days. I had to wait and watch, but I acted once my suspicions were correct. Because once is an anomaly, twice is a coincidence, and third is a pattern. Then I saw the person from the cameras. Same coat, same height, same everything. I leaped off the roof I was standing on and landed silently behind the corner while watch my camera, but suddenly it went haywire. Without thinking, I turned the corner and watched him attempt to disappear behind a hidden door that was apparently on an old building. I grabbed his collar and threw him down the alley. No one was outside in this downpour. Except me and him. Not exactly the best smell. I drew a gun out of my bag and held him up at gunpoint.

"That's an incendiary pistol aimed at your skull. Make a wrong move and your brain will melt," I said.

"I heard of you. You're that vigilante bloke from America. Apparently, you helped get rid of crime in America or something," he said.

"Glad to see my reputation precedes me. Now, you can cooperate with me, or I can take you by force," I said.

"Wait, can we work out a deal?" he asked desperately.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll take you to who I take these goods and I'll never do it again if you can lock him up," he said.

"It has more merit than catching just you. Trust me on this. If you're lying to me, you're dead. If you ship more illegal goods in this city or setting me up for a trap," I said emotionlessly.

"He's waiting for me in this pub. Can't believe I never saw this and I've passed by here plenty of times," the man said. We walked in the door and I held the gun behind his back.

"There he is. Over at that table," the man said. He looked like a homeless man by appearance. He wasn't very tall and I could smell him from here. Stale tobacco and alcohol. I followed him to the table and sat down along with our prisoner. Well, prisoner until I get his boss.

"Who's this?" the man said.

"New operative. He wants in on it," the first guy said.

"Can e' be trusted?" the second man asked.

"He needs the cash. Trust me, he won't tell anyone. Especially anyone in your world Mundungus," the first man said.

"_His world? What does that even mean?" _I thought.

"Good. I'm barely on the side of legality as it is. I'm breaking the Statue of Secrecy so bad, I'll probably get a life sentence in Azkaban." Mundungus said.

"_Statue of Secrecy? Azkaban? What are these things?" I thought. _

"Don't worry. You're safe from him. Right now, he needs a delivery," the first man said.

"All righ'. I got em' 'ere," Mundungus said, pulling out Russian made ecstasy. It was strong, but it was the highest cause of overdoses in several countries. The queen wanted none of that in her country, so what better way to lock ties with our allies than to get rid of the only problems they have? France only had to worry about overpopulation in their country. Lucky them. When he handed the supplies over, I grabbed his arm and dragged him across the table and held him on the ground. No one even paid attention to what was going on.

"Mundungus, by order of the queen, you are arrested on the grounds of selling illegal Russian ecstasy in this country," I recited.

"Wait! Can I offer you the profits I made?" Mundungus asked.

"Already got enough money to buy several countries. But I do want to know what you meant about 'your' world. Now, what did you mean by that. And you don't want to know the result if you lie to me. Trust me on that," I said in a neutral voice. The threat was hidden, but it was there. And they knew it too.

"And if I don't?" Mundungus challenged.

"Well, I hope 'your' world knows how to replace entrails after they've been removed," I said coldly. I got a predicted reaction. His eyes went wide and afraid.

"All righ'! Bloody vicious, you are!" Mundungus exclaimed before fixing his eyes on the dude I met earlier. "Bloody backstabber."

"You threatened to wipe my memory if I backed out. It's not like I played on playing this game forever," he said.

"Answer my question," I said my voice hard.

"Fine! I'm a bleedin' wizard!" Mundungus exclaimed. My eyes widened because I could tell he wasn't lying. But, something like that has been qualified as fiction. Not real. But half of the stuff made today would've been known as science fiction, so anything is possible.

"Prove it," I said.

"Ok. Go to platform 9 and 3 quarters on September the first and you'll have all the proof you need," Mundungus said.

"You're not telling me everything," I said with a cold glare. "Well, your technology won' work there. Too much magic. It works like what you muggles call a jammer," Mundungus said.

"Stop bullshitting Dung. Give him the SD card," the other man said.

"SD card?" I quipped.

"It's been charmed with an unbreakable charm, so not only can it not break, but it's been infused with magic. That way your technology will work there. I used it so my phones would work for certain deliveries. Just in case the authorities were inbound," the other man said.

"Give it here," I said. It wasn't a request. He handed me an SD card and I inserted it in my phone. I sent the data to my central server so all my technology would have the same feature. "Now that that's done…" I said, before I punched in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Go before I change my mind. Is this his area?"

"Yeah, it is. Maybe you'll get someone around here to take him off your hands. And thanks for the help," the man said.

"No problem. And my threat is still valid," I said. "I have no doubt you're serious. I just had to take care of my family," the man said.

"Just go," I said with a note of warning in my voice.

"Gotcha," he said before hastily exiting the building. I sighed before pinning a note on him. _"Arrest this idiot. How is it I'm doing your job?" _it said. I sighed and went home. Little did I know the adventure that was in store for me because of this encounter.

AN: Hope it was a decent first chapter and hope you will continue to tune in. As I said, updates won't be frequent, but I'll get them when I can. Peace peoples.


	2. Chapter 2: On our way

A/N: Like I said, I'll be doing these updates when I can, but like I said, they won't be frequent, and they'll likely be at different time periods. Maybe my average will be 2-4 weeks hopefully. It just depends on the length of the chapter and the time I will have. Now considering this is the first story I've worked on, 1 person following the story is a start. Now I'm fast forwarding to the point where I head to platform 9 and 3 quarters. And I'm not going to continue to keep dates. That was just for the first 2 chapters. Anyways, I do hope this does better as I continue, so let's move on!

September 1, 1991

"This is suicide," I said to myself while preparing myself to head to the train station.

I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know what I was up against. Mundungus said all the proof I needed was at the station itself. Between platforms 9 and 10. The thought of walking towards a wall made me feel like such an idiot. The best way to dress would be like your traditional 16 year old boy would wear. T-shirt, jeans, and a jacket with sneakers. It's easy just to play like you belong. Though if only adults are in this place, well, I'll have to get out quickly and think of a smarter entrance. If there are kids, then that makes my job easier. I sighed and caught a taxi to take me to the train station. No sense in taking a car when I don't know when or if I'll return. I paid the driver and walked past each of platforms spotting 9 and 10 from a distance when I could feel something large bump into me from behind. Instinct told me to draw a gun, but I stopped the movement and simply whirled around to face the culprit. I spotted an 11-year old boy behind me, pushing a trolley bigger than him.

"Sorry sir," he said.

"It's alright," I said, helping him to his feet. A closer analysis of his appearance showed me he had messy black hair, glasses, and emerald green eyes that could likely incinerate any bug that flew in his face. I also noticed he was unnaturally thin. This obviously suggested undernourishment, which angered me to no end if he was in the hands of someone else. Though he could be homeless, suggested by the rags that he's wearing.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They're dead. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle," he said.

On that note, I nearly lost the cool facade I normally mask my face with. But never lose your head in any situation. It helps to have a clear and focused mind. So I responded in a calm manner.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to find my train. The number is 9 and 3 quarters," he said, looking at a slip of paper.

"Follow me. I'll take you to it. Keep close," I said, gesturing him to follow me.

Looking at him in the corner of my eye, I could see his face was obviously relieved. What relatives leave a child to find his own train by himself? Oh, I would certainly be having words with these so called relatives. I walked toward the platform labeled 9 and 10. I began tracing my hand across the wall and examining it. All of them were solid. But that made sense is you wanted to keep people out. Maybe it required a certain level of force. I lashed out with a foot to toward the walls. The first two were solid, but the third one had my foot phase through. It was so unexpected, I nearly lost my balance. I assume that you needed to take a run at the wall and you would go right through it.

"All right. Now um… what's your name?" I asked.

"Harry."

"All right. Now, you take a run at the platform and you'll go right through it. It may look solid, but looks are deceiving. Now just go and you'll be fine."

"All right," he said, walking in front of me.

He eyed the wall with a nervous eye, but regardless, he ran forward and disappeared through the barrier. My hunch was right. That was how it worked. I ran forward and went straight through the barrier. From there, I saw a giant red train that was an eyesore.

"Come on. On the train," I said, giving him a small push forward. He went for the trolley, but I beat him to the punch.

"I got it. You look tired," I said, eying his obvious exhaustion. He gave me a grateful look and thanked me before boarding the train. I grabbed his trunk and cage with an owl in it with separate hands. Helps to lift weights 3 hours a day. But why do they still use trunks? Can't they make the trunk lighter than it really is or something? I mean, it is magic. Right? Anyway, I helped him find an empty compartment and I loaded his stuff in the storage units on the top and sat down.

"Do you know anything about magic?" Harry asked.

"Can't say I do. I wasn't raised by wizards," I said.

"What if we're awful at this?"

"That's why it's a school. We're here to learn. As long as you try your best, there is no reason that you shouldn't be able to get better."

He seemed to look slightly ashamed with himself as he looked at his hands, which apparently, had become very interesting. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you don't try your best? You're always supposed to try your best," I said in a slightly scolding voice. God, I sounded like his dad. I'm only 16.

"Well, it's just that…"

"What? Come on, out with it! I won't tell," I said.

"Well… I always got in trouble for trying my best," Harry said.

The look on my face turned was a mask, but on the inside, I was in complete disbelief.

"Come again?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I got…"

"No, no. I heard you clearly. But honestly, it sounds like the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever seen. People are supposed in encourage you to your best. Not punish you for it. Why'd you get in trouble?"

"You promise nothing I say leaves this compartment?"

"I swear on my life I won't."

"Well, the thing is, my uncle never liked when I did better than my cousin in school and locked in my cupboard for it," Harry said, looking down slightly.

"Wait, your cupboard? You sound as if you live in there," I said, rising to my feet in a sudden rush of anger. The shocked look in his eyes told me everything. It seems he didn't mean to let it slip, but it did. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm myself, but it did little to help.

"It's official. Britain is going to find some dirty corpses on their clean street," I said, the murderous venom in my voice that I haven't been heard in a while.

"It's not a big deal," Harry said.

"You know damn well it is! Well you may not know it, but I do. And may God strike me down if I don't make sure you don't go back there ever again," I said, my voice firm instead of angry.

"You're hardly older than me if you're going to school. How are you going to take care of me?" Harry asked in disbelief. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"While I have no experience in taking care of children, I would take care of you as I would myself normally. I will be fair and I will be honest. I will certain not make sure you do not live in an environment such a cupboard. And I realize that this has an effect on you as well as me. While I you do not have to live with me, I will make sure you never go back to your so-called 'relatives'. This I can promise you," I said.

"I'll think about it." Harry said.

"Well, as far as you going back to your aunt and uncle, you have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid," I said, with a small smile.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The smile instantly wiped from my face and nothing showed except the even expression I was used to wearing. I opened the door to see to an 11 year old. She was a female with bushy hair and large front teeth, but had the composed look of a genius. Probably was.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Do you have a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she asked.

"I'm afraid not. Though if I-" I cut myself off after spotting said toad in a compartment across from me. "On second thought…" I then opened the compartment across from me, grabbed said toad that was on the floor, and handed it to her.

"Is this it? A toad isn't and ideal pet for me, but to each their own," I said.

"Thank you," she said, wandering off.

I shook my head and sat down across from Harry.

"Well, apparently someone has a toad as a pet. I cannot see why though," I said.

"Well, the not I got said you are allowed to bring a toad, cat, or an owl. I guess he decided on a toad. My friend Hagrid got me an owl. Apparently, they can deliver mail to anyone you assign the letter to," Harry said.

"We have telephones for that. Which were first designed in 1847. Granted, they were crappy compared to the ones now, but we still could call other people. The international telephones weren't truly invented until 1876, and they were pretty expensive, but now we can effortlessly use them and get instant responses," I explained.

"The first telephone was invented over 100 years ago?" Harry questioned.

"150 in 6 years, but it's quite an achievement from where we are now. In the early 1800's, people dreamed of having technology like this. They'd sooner believe this was the work of aliens, rather than the work of mankind itself. If you think about it, the work that has been done in today's society is truly remarkable," I said.

Then compartment door opened, and a blond haired boy came in, flanked by 2 bodyguards. At least that's what they looked like. Also looked like they didn't have enough brains to fill a teacup.

"So it is true. Harry Potter has arrived on the train to Hogwarts," he said.

"And he happens to be in this compartment as well. You plan on sitting down or leaving?" I asked. He turned to face me with a cold look on his face.

"And who are you?" he asked with a sneer.

"None of your concern. I don't even want to know who you are," I said.

"How were you raised?" he asked.

"What do you mean how was I raised?" I asked. If anything, the sneer on his face that was originally there became even more pronounced.

"You're a mudblood aren't you?" he asked. It took no second guessing to know that meant "dirty blood." I instantly grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air effortlessly. The anger in my eyes was evident and he recognized it too, as his eyes went darted to his sides hoping his bodyguards would help him. Right on cue, they both moved forward to help him, but I stopped them.

"If you have even a sliver of a brain in those giant coconut helmets you call a head, you'll back off while I have a little talk with your little bull herder here," I said, before facing the boy with my anger unaltered. "Now, I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth anymore, do you understand, boy?"

He quickly nodded. "I see you learn fast. Hopefully the lesson sticks unless you want your teeth knocked out of your mouth. Your age will not help you any. Leave! NOW!" I roared, letting the boy go. He nearly climbed over his thugs to get out, with them in close pursuit. I closed the door back and sat back down.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"It was the word mudblood that did it. I don't what it refers to exactly, but it's not that hard to figure out that he meant that I have dirty blood. He must assume that I was raised by non-magical parents," I explained.

"Well, I don't care much for bullies. Plus, it's not a good idea to insult someone 3 times your size. Nearly 4 I think," Harry said.

Again, a small smile hit my face.

"Something tells me he isn't a fast learner," I said, shaking my head. "Ah well, he'll have to learn sooner or later. Hopefully."

The compartment door opened and the same 11 year old girl from earlier, walked in.

"Room for one more?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do. Sit," I said, gesturing around the compartment. Anyway, where are our manners? I'm Robert, this is Harry. Who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger. And are you talking about Harry, as in, Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes. Why are people making a big deal over something that happened when I was barely one?" Harry asked.

"Can someone explain to me what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'll be happy to explain…" Hermione said

A/N: Forgive me for the slow update, I was hoping to get this chapter in last week, or the week before, but things don't go as smoothly as you'd like them to. But I hope people are enjoying the story and will continue to tune in. Chapter 3 will be posted as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3: The trip to the castle

A/N: First off, I did not expect to get more support for this story, just after I uploaded the 2nd chapter and I was shocked, but happy at the same time. Like I said, the story will get better as we go along, and I hope more people will jump along for the ride. Also, I might not be updating at all next week, because of Thanksgiving, so I hope you understand about that. But I will do my best to get this out. The more support I get, the more I am urged to keep uploading chapters. So thank everyone who has followed and favored my story, and the one person who reviewed. Like I said, we have to start somewhere! Anyway, time to continue!

"So let me see if I've got this straight. You're famous from you surviving a curse that is impossible to deflect or survive?" I asked skeptically.

"That's about right," Harry said.

"Did anyone remember the casualties that night? Did anyone remember that sacrifices that 2 parents made? Or the conditions the child lived in? Did anyone bother to make sure he was cared for? I asked, in complete disbelief. "If you were as famous as you were lead to believe, I know for a fact someone would've gladly taken you in and would've been far more caring than where you currently live."

"Where does he live?" Hermione asked.

"In an orphanage," I easily lied. "While they make certain that each child is taken care of, nothing can replace the care of actual family." The final part of my sentence sounded so false when I thought of his aunt and uncle possibly did to him.

"That makes sense. Parents have that degree of love and protectiveness that can help anyone through the darkest days. It's why they're your parents," Hermione explained. "What about your parents?"

"Dead. Have been for over 3 years," I said evenly. "And don't bother saying you're sorry. After hearing it for a long time, it means next to nothing now. No offense to you."

"Don't worry. But how have you been living the past 3 years?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my parents were well off in money, and in their will, they granted me full citizenship. While I couldn't drink or anything of the sort, I did have full use of the finances I, well my parents owned. A lot of stuff I could easily hire people to do, but instead, I just learned how to do these things myself. I could teach anyone of you to survive 3 weeks with only 10 dollars," I explained.

"I thought you said you were well off?" Harry asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head slightly.

"No, you misunderstand me. That emphasizes how good I am with financing. I can also do, well, everything around my house by myself," I elaborated.

"So when do you have fun?" Hermione asked.

"You ever heard 'Ain't no rest for the wicked', before?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, that's my life story. I also have a job where the hours are long. Well, they've shortened recently, but I'm still on the clock daily," I said.

"Why do you work in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'd rather work than be lazy. That remains to be seen from the rich people in America," I said.

"You're American?" Hermione asked.

"Well, was it the lack of a British in my voice?" I said in a near-flawless British accent.

"Ok, that was weird, hearing the change of tone in your voice," Harry said.

"I can make it stranger if I wanted to, but I'd prefer not confuse you. Unless any of you speak German?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They shook their heads no.

"Figured that. Anyway-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my head. Mentally, I could see a giant hand working it's way into my brain, but it seemed to have reeled back like it was burned. And it was gone as quickly as it came. That was the strangest thing I have ever been through.

"You alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache." I assured him. In truth, I didn't exactly know what it was. It seemed like some kind of force tried to manipulate my mind, but my something repelled it. It was really weird. "Are we close to the school?"

"We should be there soon. You 2 probably should change into your robes," Hermione said, leaving the compartment.

"I'll go outside and wait," I said, walking outside the compartment, but bumping into someone in the process.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, offering a hand.

She took it and I lifted her up easily.

"Damn, you're strong!" she said. I smiled.

"Depends on someone's definition of strong. If someone compared my strength to a dragon, then I'd be classified as weak. But I assume that's not the case, right?" I asked.

"No it's not. I'm Tonks, by the way. I'd tell you my first name, but I'd curse your eyes to your bum if you called me by it," she said, grinning widely.

I couldn't help but smile myself. It sounded like brutality at it's finest. Well, for school children, but I don't think she'd approve of my version of brutality.

"Then I won't ask. Why do you hate your name so much?" I asked.

"Trust me, if I was willing to tell you, you'd hate it as well," Tonks said.

"I hate a lot of things, but none of them have been a name. You're named what you're named, and I suppose there's no one to blame but your parents for that. But I can't complain with the name I was given, even if its common," I said.

"That's more than I can say. Uh, are you transferring from a school or something? I can't say I've seen you around before. And you don't sound like an Englishman," Tonks said.

"Correct. I'm American, which in fact, has allied themselves with France after the issues with Russia, and England as well, though our ties are more fragile," I said.

"A wizard knowing about recent Muggle history. Don't see that everyday," Tonks said. Then I could feel the train coming to a halt. "Well, I'll show you the way to the school. Unless you rather go by boat with the firsties?"

I matched her teasing grin with a rather bored look.

"No, not really. I really don't want to be around if one of them falls in," I said dryly.

Tonks snickered.

"Well if they do fall in, the giant squid puts them back on the boat," she said.

"There's a giant squid?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. No one has ever seen it, but people have gotten glances of the tentacles," Tonks said.

"That's interesting," I said, noticing the train had come to a stop. "Shall we?"

"Oh, such a gentleman," Tonks said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm old and new fashioned. It's how I work," I said, walking off the train and straightening my shirt.

"Let's find a carriage," Tonks said.

"Yep. Definitely behind on the times," I muttered, shaking my head.

None the less, I followed her to an empty carriage and we talked on the way to the castle, which I could faintly make out in the distance. It was a remarkable sight. The design was medieval in nature, but it also retained the elegance and majesty as if it was just made recently. But I figured I would need a story in order to get me far, so I decided to ask Tonks some questions.

"So how is the government run in magical Britain?" I asked.

"Well, it's run by the Ministry of Magic, while the Minister himself is more useless than a wand without a core. Some how the same criminal gets caught every other week, but let out soon after. It's some bum of a criminal. Mundungus or something," Tonks said.

I shook my head.

"Really secure legal system you've got there," I said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it? Anyway, that won't happen once I get on the Auror force," Tonks said.

"You're becoming an Auror?" I said, associating the word with law enforcement by the way she described it. "Well, you've certainly got the badass attitude down, but it takes a lot more behind it. Like the dedication and skill. Long hours and the occasional political bullshit," I said, recounting my experiences as a vigilante.

"True, but unfortunately I have to say that I'm dead clumsy. I can swear I was born with 2 left feet," Tonks said.

"Stealth is a factor you'll need for most missions. It's an important factor of being in law enforcement. Going in like a rabid dog without a leash can get you, your partners, and/or any hostages involved. Improve your stealth and you'll likely over qualify," I said.

"Damn, you don't sugar-coat it, do you?" Tonks asked, looking at me surprised.

"This is the real world. It's a cold and relentless place. Sugar-coating things you need to know is foolish, and I am not a fool," I said, my emotionless mask back again.

"Never took you for one. So, yeah I'll practice. Are you an expert on the art of stealth?" Tonks joked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Check your pocket," I said simply.

"Ok, but I don't see-" Her expression changed into one of shock. "You nabbed my wand?"

I held it up in my right hand, twirling it like a baton.

"Pickpocketing is a part of stealth. You'll be amazed how many people don't take precautions of situations similar to that," I said.

"How did you do that though? I didn't feel it or see it!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Well, quickness was obviously involved, but the skill was that's needed _involves _the quickness," I said.

"I'm not following," Tonks said.

"Take your wand and hold it out in front me, gripping it as tight as you can without looking directly at me," I said, holding the wand out to her.

She nodded and took the wand with her eyes closed.

I quickly nabbed it out of her hands.

"I felt that," Tonks said.

"Yes, because you were ready for it. Now hold it in a loose grip with your eyes closed," I asked.

She followed my instructions and I quickly nabbed it out of her hands, but she didn't notice/

"You gonna take it or what?" Tonks asked.

I tapped her shoulder hand showed her said wand that was just in her hand.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"When you aren't ready for such an event, swiftness of the situation can lead to you not being able to feel what happened. Be ready at all times, and you'll feel it when it happens. Remember that, and you'll never be robbed," I explained.

"You're good at that," Tonks said impressed.

"Practice. That's all it takes," I said, jumping off the carriage and walking inside, before looking back. "Don't wait up. I need to have a talk with the Headmaster."

I could only hope the plan I had would work.

A/N: Done! Now I know this one was shorter than the last two, but I decide not to fit the next part into this chapter. Now, I might not be uploading anything this week, but I'll get back to this story when I can. Also, I'd appreciate if people would share this story with friends and family. More support will encourage me more to upload this story more. But Thanksgiving is coming up, and I'm ready for the food! Lol. But anyway, stay awesome people and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4:Author

AN: For all of you that are reading the story, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. This is a longer chapter than the rest that I'm working on and stuff like this takes time, cause I have to edit it right after. Hopefully I'll have it up by today or tommorrow. Please be patient. The chapter is coming. I'll have this story up as soon as I can, so don't worry. I haven't abandoned it.


	5. Chapter 5:Settling In

A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. This is actually the longest chapter so far, so have an excuse for it being later than you would think. Now, I'm back with this story and I have to say, I missed typing. To be honest, typing this story is pretty fun and I'm finding myself loving what I'm doing. Now, onward! And the appearence of Tonks was pointing out the fact that this would've been her last year. Also, they'll be more appearences of her in this story. I shall say no more. Onward!

As I moved out of sight from Tonks and any other students, I quickly strode toward the castle as fast as I could without being spotted or heard. When I made it toward the front gates, I took a quick look behind me before opening the doors and walking inside. I nearly gaped at what I saw.

The entrance hall was enormous to say the least. The space inside was large enough to fit several houses inside. I live in a mansion and even that would fit inside of here. But I focused on finding the Headmaster right now. In all the space in the hall, only one person was standing in it. A tall, stern looking woman who you would likely would not want to get on the bad side of.

"Excuse me, may speak to the Headmaster?" I asked, my voice going into a professional tone.

"Under what grounds?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm representing the American wizarding president and your minister would like to have him there for... I believe it was for political reasons. I'm just the intern and I'm not really told anything," I said, lying flawlessly.

"President?" the woman asked.

"America is not run by a minister. Rather, we prefer to use the Muggle government structure. We find it to be a lot more efficient than any other form," I said.

"How did you get here? You cannot travel magically within the castle grounds," she asked.

"Oh, I traveled by Muggle means. While not as efficient as wizarding ones, I was warned that I wouldn't just be able to pop in at your castle, so I got as close as I could before walking the rest of the way. It was very tiring, but I made it," I explained. "And the Minster also asked me to tell your Headmaster that he would've called ahead before asking for his presence, but we did appear rather suddenly and he simply did not have enough time."

"I'm sure the Headmaster will understand. Follow me to his office and wait there while I'll send him to you," she said.

I bowed slightly.

"That would be fine," I said, following her to the Headmaster's office.

So far, things were going well. My plan of entrance worked, but hopefully I wasn't walking into a situation I couldn't walk myself out of. Hopefully, the threat of a teleportation bag that can bring me anything from a pistol to a minigun would be a credible enough threat. Probably not considering they have magic on their side.

Anyway, she led me to a spacy enough office that was filled with various shiny and whirring objects that would give anyone a headache. She told me the Headmaster should be here shortly before promptly leaving the room. A soft crow in the office made me focus my attention to a middle aged red bird next to the desk.

The bird didn't seem like any other. It seemed to give off a type of peacefulness and calm around the room. Almost like as if it were a spell. _"Which it probably was," _I reminded myself. It wasn't a red cardinal. It didn't feel like one, much less look like one.

When the bird finally turned it's attention to me, it screeched loudly and flew towards me in a frenzy that would likely get my eyes clawed out.

"Ah, damn it!" I yelled, raising a hand to shield my face the bird's talons.

They were sharp enough to pierce through my jacket and attacked an already damaged piece of skin. I stifled my cry and grabbed said bird by it's throat and covered its face with a gas mask. But this gas mask doesn't keep fumes out. Rather, the mask gives off fumes, particular a rather coma-inducing gas that causes said victim wearing the mask to nod off for an hour. The bird soon stopped fighting and nearly fell out of the air if I wasn't holding it. I set the bird back on it's stand and set its body like it was asleep. Hopefully, it would fool the Headmaster.

I sat down in a chair and paid attention to the nasty claw marks on my arm. And right where I nearly got skin melted off my arm in an accident. Apparently, if you mix the wrong elements together, they react and explode. But better my arms than my face. It healed, but the skin was rather sensitive. I could fix it if I wanted, but I use it as a reminder to make sure I use the elements correctly. But I injected myself with a healing syringe to repair the cuts.

I could hear stone creaking and I could see a very old man with a very long beard coming out of the passageway. Now nothing was clouding my mind other than steely determination. I was gonna get some answers.

"Hello, young man. You are?" the man asked.

I pulled out a shotgun with one hand and aimed it at him.

"Someone who wants answers, and you're gonna give them to me," I said, my emotionless mask taking over my face. "You know what this, right?" He nodded, holding his hands up.

"Good, then let's save us some time. Now, here's my first question. Why did you let a repeat offender in your world out of jail time and time again?" I asked with a level of controlled anger.

"To who is it you are referring to?" he asked.

"Mundungus," I answered simply.

"Well, in our government, they don't consider Mundungus to be of any importance, So they give him a little while in prison before letting him go after he gives all the money he earned from his illegal dealings to the Ministry," he explained.

I was internally seething, but I tried not to break my mask.

"Some justice system. But did you ever think about us regular people? We don't know anything about your world. Because of your Ministry's incompetence, illegal foreign goods were distributed throughout England, and the result? Sixteen people died of overdoses. If a person takes Ecstasy, his or her body can dangerously overheat during dancing or other physical activities, which can lead to muscle breakdown, kidney, liver and heart damage, and even death. Why is the Russian made version worse? It's slow acting. When people take it, they believe it's not working and take more and more and more. But when they do finally feel it, they're already dead. This stuff is dangerous. It's why the queen has people check the goods when they come in internationally. But because of that damn fool, people are dying because of a stupid drug habit or idiotic teenagers who want a good night. And they end up getting one. In the morgue," I concluded, my face grim, but my voice angry.

The man seemed taken aback at my anger. Most people are actually, to be honest. But there was no mistaking the sad look on his face. He actually seemed upset by my news.

"I am truly sorry about what happened-" I cut him off by raising a hand.

"An apology means nothing to me. The only thing that matters to me is that is if Mundungus never bothers us "Muggles" again," I said, using finger quotes. "I don't honestly care about your world as a whole. I'm not going to tell anyone that your world exists, and I'm going to walk out of here. We don't have to see each anymore. Can you promise me he will not bother us again?"

"I can promise you that," he said.

"Then we have an understanding. Goodbye," I said, walking toward the exit.

"Hold on Mr..."

"Robert Morgan. Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, how did you get here? As far as I know, there are charms to prevent Muggles from coming anywhere close to the castle," he said with a piercing look. The pain in my head returned at a smaller proportion, but I tried to ignore it.

"Better double check your charms then, because I got through. Until today, I had no idea magic existed and my parents had no connection to it. At least none that I know of," I said.

"Well, by law I am required to tell the Ministry to tell you that you were here. But..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait here for a moment," he said.

He walked towards the fireplace in the room and threw some powder in it, causing it to light with extremely high green flames. He said something that sounded like "Minister's office" before stepping inside and disappearing. I probably wouldn't enjoy that particular form of travel, which by how he fearlessly stepped inside a lit fireplace, suggest that it is a quick form of travel. Likely an uncomfortable one.

I put away my shotgun and sat in one of the chairs around his desk before instantly standing up as a thought occurred to me. For all I know, he could've gone to get help.

I pulled out a silenced, non-elemental pistol. Non-elemental because they would destroy the silencer, but I was too late. The flames roared to life behind me and I aimed my pistol at the fireplace. Instead of a large number of people like I was expecting, he brought a man with gray hair and wearing and odd assortment of clothes. A pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots holding a lime-green bowler hat. This man would stick out like a sore thumb in America.

"Who's this?" I asked, my finger ready to pull the trigger.

"This is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. And I never actually introduced myself. I am Albus Dumbledore," he said.

"Why did you bring the Minister here?" I asked.

"Well, as I told you, I have to inform whenever magic is revealed to a Muggle by law, but instead of wiping your memory of the incident, Cornelius has a proposition for you," Dumbledore said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Well, its an idea some members among the Wizengamont have been having. The fact that Mundungus Fletcher hasn't been dealt with is because he's more of an issue toward the Muggle world rather than ours. The idea was to suggest to the world as a whole that a Muggle could do as good in our world as any wizard could do. Not in terms of magic, as Muggle can not perform such acts, but skills like potions and the such. And the fact that you could get into Hogwarts, which was always deemed impossible unless invited, suggests you aren't like the traditional Muggle," Fudge explained.

"So you would like to hang around your world and learn?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More specifically, go to school here. If you choose to accept here, you would learn a lot of things that other Muggles don't and you would solve a lot of problems that our going on within our government. Specifically, our treatment toward the Muggle world," Fudge said.

"And Mundungus?" I asked.

"You will not have to worry about him. We will deal with him," Fudge said.

I mentally calculated the pros and cons of this situation. Rather, Fudge laid out all of the pros for me, but the only cons that I could see was the possibility that when my back was turned, I would get ambushed and my memory wiped. Or the reaction of other wizards and witches that find out about my presence here. But I'm not helpless. I'm a pretty tough son of a bitch, if I do say so myself. If I could live through the death of my parents alone, I could get through this. Rather, this would be an education.

"All right. But I have some things I need to make clear. First, if you plan on tricking me, I'm gonna kill you. That's number one. And lastly, announce the fact that I'm a Muggle to everyone today. I need to know who has a problem with it or not. I am not here to make friends, nor am I here to make allies. If anyone makes a threat, I will not be kind," I said coldly.

"These are children. They are of no threat to you," Fudge said, his voice disapproving

"I realize that. I'm talking about the adults. If the students bother me, the most you'll likely get is a few people in the hospital," I said.

"Well, that isn't a good thing. I mean, we have to establish some ground rules..."

"I take any and all forms of confrontation as a threat," I said, my face unreadable.

"Oh, I'm dealing with another Alastor Moody..." Fudge groaned. "Just... be fair."

"That much I can promise you," I said.

"Well, follow us to the Hall," Fudge said.

I nodded and stood to the side to let them go first without moving my gun from their heads. They walked through the door and I followed them down a hallway and toward what would be known as the biggest Hall I have ever seen.

There were 4 big tables with students filling up nearly all of the giant seats at each table on each side. There was also a table at the very front that I could assume was for the teachers. As soon as we returned to the Hall, every head in the Hall turned toward us, surprised to see the their Minister here. Soon after an outbreak of whispering broke out.

But the Headmaster ignored them and gestured us to follow him. He led us up to the table. He went behind it while we stood in the front.

"A new year, a new start here at our beloved school. Before I get started, your minister would like to tell you about a recent event," Dumbledore said, giving the floor to Fudge. He seemed to have taken the attention in his stride.

"Yes, well we've discovered that a Muggle actually found his way to the grounds. Without being repelled," he said, putting a dramatic pause in his voice.

I got 50/50 reactions front the entire Hall. One half seemed to have gone completely silent with shock. The other half seemed to have plenty to say about the situation. Good or bad, they all started yelling with their own thoughts on the situation.

"Where is he and why aren't you dealing with him?" a boy from one of the tables demanded.

I eyed the boy with distaste. He was the same one on the train that I nearly beat the crap out of. While he's still at an impressionable age, I would force the predjudice out of him. One way or another.

"He happens to be right here," I said, coldly. "If you would shut your mouth for more than 2 minutes, you would know. That goes for everyone speaking."

The Hall went complete quiet other than the boy, who's voice seemed to grow even louder.

"Do you know who I am?" he spat with anger.

"A child who insists on making a fool of himself in front of everyone. Minister, continue," I said, turning back to Fudge with a nod.

"Yes, well this is that Muggle and well, it's something the Wizengamont has been suggesting and finally have passed. It's an experiment where a Muggle takes our courses and well, proves whether or not they are just as good as us. This has been an issue among the Wizengamont for a while and their ruling is final. Even I can't overrule them in this case. But we hadn't picked a candidate for what we were trying to do," Fudge said.

"Then why did you pick the person who snuck into our school?" the boy demanded.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger. This kid was really starting to aggravate me.

"Because I've known since yesterday. And instead of telling people, I came down here to talk to the people here. I have no interest of this secret at all. But I have decided to help," I explained, my voice at a irritated tone of voice.

"You don't belong in our world. Go back to where you belong," the boy demanded with a note of venom.

There was a murmur of agreement among the students this time. Mainly at the irritating boy's table, but there was some among other tables as well.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid not even your father can overrule the Wizengamont," Dumbledore said.

The boy that was named Malfoy seemed to look even more outraged than before.

"But anyways, you are to treat him as you would treat one of your fellow classmates. While he can not perform magic, he has other resources at his disposal and I'm afraid he will not take kindly to any pranks," Fudge said. "Well, that about covers it. Have a good year!"

Then he quickly left the Hall.

More students seemed to have more to say, but Dumbledore beat them to the punch.

"It does no good to argue about what has already been decided. It is better to accept it and move on. Minerva, do you still have the Hat?" Dumbledore asked.

"We finished the Sorting only a few seconds ago, therefore, I had no time to put it away," McGonagall said.

"Well, we have another student to Sort, so Mr. Morgan, up here if you please," Dumbledore said.

I nodded and made my way to the stool in the front of the staff table and sat down. I felt them put the Hat on top of my head.

"A Muggle, huh? Never thought I'd be on top a Muggle's head. But as you are a student, I will Sort you," the Hat said in my head. "Well, you're a tough one as well. You have a big mind, so it seems Ravenclaw would suit you best, but your bravery knows no bounds. Would you be a Gryffindor?"

"Just Sort me," I said impatiently.

"These sort of things take time. Hmm... better be... GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled.

There was a rather subdued applause from the 1st table, which was the one I strode to and sat. To be honest, I expected no applause at all.

"Now that everything has been covered, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, gesturing his arms to the entire Hall.

Instantly, the plates on the tables filled with a bunch of appetizing looking food. The Hall instantly began to fill with chatter as they dug into the food. I took some chicken legs and ate them in silence, not speaking to anyone.

I could feel stares on me as I was about to take another bite into a chicken leg. The culprits being Hermione and Harry.

"There something you want to ask me?" I said, not even facing them.

"How'd you get past everything? There are charms to prevent Muggles from getting here and everything. This goes against everything I read in _Hogwarts, A History_," Hermione rambled so quickly, I barely manged to catch her words.

"While I cannot give you specific answer as to how I got past the so called charms around this place, I know about this place because the one idiot criminal they refuse to keep their eyes on told me. And apparently, I'm not the only one," I said, taking another bite of chicken.

Hermione did not seem happy by the answer I had given her, but Harry seemed rather subdued in asking his question.

"You gonna ask me a question or no? Because I'd rather eat without someone watching," I said, putting down the chicken leg and eying him impatiently.

"Were you serious about what you said on the train? About my relatives?" Harry whispered.

"I don't make promises I don't intend of fulfilling. Though, I'll have to wait until this year is over to actually do anything." I said.

He nodded and went back to his food without a word, but I could see relief in his emerald eyes.

But as we began wrapping up the food and dessert, the food disappeared and Dumbledore began asking for attention from everyone in the Hall.

"First off are some of our rules. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," he said, his eyes one a pair of twins in particular.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors," Dumbleddore said, his gaze jerking toward a rather grim looking man who had lamp-like eyes that screamed he was miserable.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," he finished.

I frowned at this announcement. Why would they have something dangerous around a school?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

As I listened to the lyrics, I found this school getting weirder back the second. Some people obviously didn't care for this song and finished it at different times. The twins at our table began singing something like a slow funeral march. These two don't strike me as the serious types.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

A boy with horn-rimmed glasses seemed to be leading the students , so I followed him as I assumed he knew where everyone would be sleeping.

I hung back at a considerable distance to keep an eye on any people who may not appreciate my presence here. I glanced behind me and saw Malfoy looking dead at me, looking at me like gum under his shoe, I ignored him and continued following the rest of the students.

Then the students stopped in front of a bundle of floating sticks. At least, until they started throwing themselves at us.

"Peeves. A poltergeist," the boy with the horn-rimmed glasses said before barking, "Peeves! Show yourself."

A noise, similar to a raspberry or a deflating baloon was the response.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He divebomed at the crowd and they all ducked. Except for me. Rather, I grabed one of the sticks he was holding and slammed him against the wall with a crunching sound.

"At least you're tangible. Back off," I said, crossing my arms.

It seemed to take him some time to collect hisself before he flew away from the group, cursing.

The students seemed to look at me with somewhat of a fearful look. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to do that to you. At least, unless you don't dive bomb me," I said with a small smirk.

"Yes well," the boy leading the group started. "You do want to watch out for Peeves. He'll only listen to the Bloody Baron. He won't even listen to us prefects. Ah, here we are."

"Here" was a painting of a fat lady in a silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

The action surprised me a little and I took a step back.

"Caput Draconis," the prefect said. At least, by his indication he was a prefect of this school.

The portrait swung open and revealed a cozy looking living room type of area.

"Girls dormitories are on your left. Boys, the same on your right. Your belongings should've already been brought up. Good night," he said, heading up the stairs.

I ignored the dormitories and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked me.

"I'm not sleeping up there. I'ms staying down here," I said, removing my shoes and stretching out on the couch.

"What? You too good to room with wizards?" an Irish boy demanded.

I fixed him with a blank stare.

"As I have just arrived here, forgive me when I say I trust none of you," I said, stretching out some soreness in my arms.

"None of us are going to kill you in your sleep," the Irish boy said.

"Didn't think so. But I don't put it past you to pull a prank on me or something. And forgive if I contemplate getting you back haning you by your leg on top of the school if you do," I said evenly.

"Suit yourself," the Irish boy said, heading up the stairs with everyone except Harry.

"You gonna be all right down here?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine. I've slept in worse than a couch. go upstairs and get some sleep," I assured him.

He nodded and headed up the stairs. I punched one of the pillows on the couch. I had no idea about the years that were ahead of me.

A/N: Done! Finally! Not used to it taking this long to type a chapter. If future chapters are going to be this long or even longer, then you'll be waiting like this frequently. But I thought it came out pretty good. As far as my character is concerned, I don't trust anyone in this school. Even Harry. While I sympathize with his situation, I don't trust him with my life. No, that's not until much later. As for the injuries that Harry are sustaining, they are from Dudley's 'Harry Hunts'. Vernon does not abuse Harry. While Vernon may neglect him, there will be no abuse involved that doesn't come from Dudley and him only. I'm just saying in case you get any thought that when I finally get to the Dursley's, I'm not going to find out he'd been living in a cupboard with pisspoor conditions. While I realize that Harry was given Dudley's 2nd room, it wasn't for very long, while he'd been living in a cupboard for nearly 11 years. And it was because of Dudley why Harry couldn't make friends, which doesn't make him detached in the presence of oher kids. Like he instantly got along with Hermione just fine. ;) As for me, if my character keeps his word and gets him away from the Dursley's than I will become his new best friend. Anyway next chapter hopefully will be up sooner and I'll finish this story some time in spring or maybe sooner and start on the Book 2 version. Keep reading faithful readers and I could always use more love in the form of reviews. That keeps me going. Anyway, I'll try not to idle on the 2nd chapter. Peace peoples.


	6. Chapter 6: Wandering the castle

AN: Lord, that last chapter took me a while to finish. But I'm ready to start working on the next one and I can only hope this story will get more popular. Anyway, let's continue.

I woke up as soon as I heard feet moving from on the steps. I never could fall into a true sleep since I started doing Vigilante work. SInce some moments involved sleeping on the ground, where I was not as protected as I was in my house.

I kept listening for the footsteps coming closer and closer to my location. Then I pulled a baton out of my bag, which was digging into my side the entire night, flipped over the couch and moved into a combat stance, ready to beat down anyone about to mess with me. Instead, I found the sight of the prefect boy, fully dressed with a big badge on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought someone was about to mess with me. Where are you off to?" I asked.

"To the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before patrolling the halls. It's a prefect's job," he said.

"I'll follow your example. After I change clothes. By the way, I did not catch your name," I said.

"It's Percy. You are?" he asked.

"Robert. Don't mind me. Go down to breakfast," I said.

He stared at me with a analyzing look for a few seconds before exiting the common room. I quickly changed out of the T-shirt and jeans, and took somthing out of the bag that I wear commonly. A black trench coat with cargo pants and boots of the same color. I looked like a shadow, which was how I liked it.

I exited the room and made my way down to Hall that I was in previously in and say at the same table as last time, eating in silence again.

But I could hear a call of my name from at the staff table and saw that it was Dumbledore. Warily, I made my way up to the table and he handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your class schedule. There are only 3 courses that require magical ability and one that was useless to you, which was Muggle studies. That leaves you with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, History of Magic, Divination, Astronomy, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Though, I could give you Defense Against The Dark Arts. You just wouldn't be able to perform the magic, but would know how to deal with the material," Dumbledore pondered.

"What are these classes? Except for Defense Against The Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Those are rather self-explanatory," I said.

"Well, Arithmancy is dealing with magic that involve numbers. Sort of like Muggle math, except more complicated," Dumbledore said.

"Numbers are magical?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sort of ties in with Ancient Runes. Arithmancy is a useless subject without the knowldge for Runes. Same goes the other way around in some special cases. Some Runes involve precise carvings that involve numbers from Arithmancy and it's not as simple numbers as 1, 2, and 3. No, it involves I believe what are called equations, which are emmensly difficult to memorize because there are a lot of equations that are nearly the exact same, but with a few, nearly invisible differences. Also, there are charts that are crucial to memorize because they sum up a specific equation as a whole," Dumbledore explained. "It requires a lot of study and dedication. I have a friend who was a master in both of those fields and eventually became a master alchemist."

"What's an alchemist?" I asked.

"It's a self-taught field of work that involves transforming any substance into another, no matter how charmed it is. Most alchemists use the information to try and trun things into pure gold or silver as well as making an exlir that grants you immortality in terms of age," Dubledore said.

My eyes widened at that kind of power.

"That's amazing! But, what about Runes?" I asked.

"It's a type of magic that doesn't involve casting spells. You carve a type of formation into the object and it imbues that object with a type of magic. Being unbreakable, repels filth, or other things that alter the object in question. There are also rituals that are used for casting a spell on a person, but that can't be done without knowledge of Arithmacy. Runes have to be tied into the rune with a person's magic within the first hour of creation for it to specifcally work for those people in particular," Dumbledore said.

"Is there a way to tie it to someone without magic?" I asked, finding use for the subject.

"By making it a blood rune is the only way. It requires a few drops of blood, but wizards don't bind with blood because it seems worthless to them, but blood runes make the charm able to pass down to from generation to generation. Magical binding cannot do that as everyone has a different magical core. Blood runes are more commonly used by goblins as they find it a more effective way to have their Runes work for them. That, and if it's binding, it should be sealed in blood," Dumbledore explained.

I nodded and my eidetic mind began absorbing the information. A lot of this stuff is amazing. If this society was around for about 100 years ago at the least, then it's understandable that they would want to keep information like this secret from us. We'd never leave them alone if we found out they could give us information like this. Still no excuse for forgetting about us Muggles. It feels weird mentioning a regular person like that. Until 2 days ago, we never knew there were people other than ordinary.

"What about Herbology?" I asked.

"There isn't much to say. It's similar to Muggle botony, except the plants are a lot more dangerous and they have useful effects for Potions," Dumbledore said.

"And Divination?" I asked.

"It's a real specific art. Some people have what's called an Inner Eye, which gives them a gift for the subject. It's like fortune telling or being able to predict the future. Prophecies have been made by people who have the gift," Dumbledore explained.

I frowned. This didn't sound like something I would be interested in because it seemed really volatile.

"Could I maybe not take that one? It sounds like a real chance subject, and it's something I'm not comfortable with. I don't think it would suit me very well," I said.

"Normally, our students don't get to drop certain classes until after 3rd year, but this isn't a normal situation. You can drop it," Dumbledore said.

"That's a relief. What about books or some tools important to the curriculum?" I asked.

"The teachers involved should solve that problem. There are always spares in case some students don't have the income for the books. You should receive them on your first day. The next day however, you'll have to get involved with the work. If you spend a fair time studying the book, you should get a grasp on the subject. You'll be at a disadvantage, but if you decide to work hard, you'll make it," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, what do you mean if I _decide _to work hard? I _decided _to work hard as soon as I agreed to even stay here," I said, sounding indignant.

"Forgive me. I meant no offense. I just don't know if you figured you didn't have to work hard. It's a common mentality with some people, Dumbledore explained.

I calmed down a bit as I understood what he meant a bit more.

"Believe me, I'm anything but common. The fact that I'm here should speak volumes about that," I said dryly.

Dumbledore smiled.

"That's very true. Do you have any more questions? Because I have to admit, I would like to get back to my breakfast," he said, his tone amused.

I shook my head and had a ghost of a smile on my face.

"If I have any, I'll let you know," I said, dryly.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about my tones. They were either dry, cold, or emotionless. Maybe the occasional anger, but that's a bit strange how limited my tone was. I walked back to my table and sat down with a few more people here. Surprisingly, some of them were early risers. It wasn't even 6 yet.

I grabbed 2 pieces of toast before walking out of the Hall and outside around the castle. The August air felt amazing in the mornings and I felt refreshed as I walked around the grounds, eating my toast as I walked. As I walked, I spotted a hut on the edge of the forest with a irregular sized man outside of it, planting seeds in the ground.

Feeling curious and wary at the same time, I approached the man at a leveled pace.

"Hello?" I asked.

He turned to face me and regarded me with a expression that showed a bit of caution. (I'm not going to type the way Hagrid would. To be honest, that's too difficult to get right. Hell, I barely managed Mundungus for a chapter)

"You're that Muggle bloke that got into the castle. I thought that would be impossible to do. And so did everyone else ever since this castle was made," Hagrid said.

"You'll find I'm not a normal person. By magical or regular standards," I said, trying to avoid use of the word "Muggle."

"In reality, no-one is normal. Especially someone like me," Hagrid said.

"You have to be mixed with something to be this size. Because I've seen people who are twice my size, which says a lot, but you still could squash them in your hands like a big pile of dough," I said.

"No-one's actually made that connection before, surprisingly. But I'm half-giant," Hagrid said.

"Now, assuming this from your tone, I assume there are prejudices from your race, am I right?" I asked.

"You're right. And I'm not the only ones. There are prejudices from Muggles like yourselves, Muggle-borns, which are wizards or witches born from non-magical parents, werewolves, vampires, and a lot of half-blooded people born from magical creatures," Hagrid explained.

"Amazing. The magical world has more prejudices than us. While some people are still prejudiced, most of the world treats everyone the same," I said.

"Must be nice," Hagrid muttered.

"Don't think about it too much. It's been like this for over a century. But I do think most people are to prejudiced in your world for it to ever change, as much as I would like to hope for it," I said.

"I have to admit that it might be hopeless as well, unfortunately. Never did catch your name," Hagrid asked.

"Robert. You are?" I asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper around here. But Muggles call us a groundskeeper, which makes more sense really," Hagrid says.

"That it does," I said, before a dog came bounding up to me.

"Ah, Fang! Back in the house!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"No worries," I said, tossing the dog the remaining of my last piece of toast.

He ran after it at a pace that seemed to undermine his size.

"A bull will run for red. Anyway, nice meeting you Rubeus," I said.

"You as well. Surprisingly," Hagrid said, muttering the last part.

I smirked.

"Oh, you'll find I'm full of surprises," I said, continuing my walk.

As I walked along the forest, I had a curiosity as to whether any of the creatures in the forest were allowed to be hunted. I like using a bow and arrow as much as a gun. Granted, some of the arrows had just as much technology, but some of them were just regular ones.

I dusted my hands from the remaining toast residue and took a glance at my phone to take a look at the time. 6:24. Class didn't start for another 2 hours and if my memory serves me right (which it always does), I had already made a lap around the castle, and to be honest, I was getting bored.

So I walked back inside the castle and back toward Gryffindor tower.

"Caput Draconis," I said.

The portrait swung open and I sat back down at the couch, grabbing a piece of_ Dentibus hydri_ (Latin for Dragon's teeth) and examining the metal. Proved to be stronger than titanium and lighter than water. It's expensive, yet high in demand. It's a useful and alloy and perfect for making blades of any kind. A new, natural element that comes from caverns in cold climates. I bought this piece for a mil (note the fact that it's only the size of a rock) and I'm trying to figure out how to re-manufacture it. The only way to mold it is to get it hot and exert a strong amount of force to mold it. The problem about re-manufacturing it is that when it's remade, there's always a weak spot to it.

So I pulled out a small lab out of my backpack (separately) and for the next hour, I had to work out the issues with remaking. Cold was definitely a factor, but something causes it to weaken when I try to duplicate it. So for the next hour, I worked on one of the desks around the room and thought it through.

_"What am I missing? Something... Something causes the man-made version to have a fault, but what?" _I thought. _"Maybe I'm not balancing out the cold on it. Maybe that's it. The only way I could freeze it here is by a gun(obviously). The gun only freeze one section at a time. I'll have to work on something where I can freeze the whole thing simultaneously." _

But that would have to wait. Class was about to start in a half hour and I was going to make an impression.

A/N: Quicker update than usual. Anyway, next time, I start my classes for the first day. And I also meet the Snape. Trust me when I say, I'm going to have words with his attitude on the first day. Enjoy your day and this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Starting classes

AN: Not much to say, but this is chapter 7, well 6 technically and we're continuing it. Hey, I can't say something interesting every chapter. Anyway, let's continue!

My first class was Ancient Runes, which was one of the classes I was going to find the most enjoyable and useful.

Professor Babbling gave me the book the minute I walked in the door. He simply said to study through the classes and observe whatever I could catch in the meanwhile. The book barely took 5 minutes to read, considering I could read over 20,000 words a minute and I listened to the theory she was teaching the 3rd years in this class. At least I could assume they were 3rd, considering they looked to be about 13 to 14 years of age.

The next class was Arithmancy, and the concept was a lot different from Ancient Runes, but the application was pretty much the same.

Next was History of Magic, which was one of my least favorite classes. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost and droned on continuously like a vacuum cleaner. By 5 minutes, most of the class was nodding off except me just because I was actually trying to take these classes seriously. It's amazing how anyone could make the study of goblin wars sound more boring than the concept of paint drying.

My final class of the day was Herbology, and Professor Sprout was more of a practical subject. She'd go over the current plant we were us and then we would work on the plant assigned to us. It was the first class that I was actually required to do something, which broke the continuous reading streak.

Homework was assigned for only Ancient Runes and Arithmacy, which covered everything the teacher discussed. I had the same classes Wednesday before my classes were different and I my new set of Professors

I sat down with Harry and he seemed to be talking with a red-headed boy.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked him.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them. Well, we'll see if it's true," the boy said.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry muttered. I knew that McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but I don't know what she taught.

"A teacher's not supposed to favor anyone," I said, taking a bite of egg.

"Doesn't seem to stop Snape. You'll see," the boy said.

"Do I know you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Robert, this is Ron. Ron, this is Robert," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron said simply.

"Hey," I said, in the same fashion. Something in my mind said Ron was right about Professor Snape favoring people. Unfortunately, that was true. Even more than that, he disliked people.

After breakfast, we started heading toward Potions class which was down in the dungeons. Most of Slytherin was already there, which included Malfoy, who sneered at me as soon as I walked in the room. I ignored him and sat in a seat in the front. As soon as the bell rung, Snape strode out of a door in the class almost instantly. Like so many of the teachers, he began a roll call.

When he reached my name, he seemed to regard me with cold eyes. I stared right back at him, my gaze unflinching. He decided not to comment and keep calling the roll. But he paused at Harry's name

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter. Our… new… celebrity," he said with a small sneer.

Malfoy and the goons beside him snickered, as well as the other Slytherins in the class, but Snape easily ignored them. He wrapped up the roll call and began to speak to the class as a whole.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. His voice was barely a whisper, but everyone could hear it clearly as if he were shouting. Speaking quietly sometimes had the kind of effect.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

My face frowned slightly at his interpretation of some students. He seemed to be bigoted to no ends, which was toward everyone except his Slytherins.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I instantly saw that he had no idea of what Snape was talking about and went red, muttering an "I don't know". Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air next to him, almost as if it were ready to answer any questions. Snape's face curled into a displeased sneer.

"Tut, tut… clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" he said.

_"He didn't even know he _was _famous until 2 days ago!" _I yelled in my mind. I admit, no man tested my patience like this one. And by how everyone took it in stride, he'd been doing this ever since he had been teaching. He ignored Hermione's hand and shot more questions at Harry, all of which he could not answer. Snape seemed to not be pleased with his answer.

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a wild scramble for paper all around the room, but I didn't bother, as I would remember it regardless.

"Mr. Morgan, why aren't you copying that down?" Snape said.

_"Because I don't need to," I thought_, but I decided to answer more modestly, as he was sure to twist it somehow.

"Because I don't have supplies like so many students," I said in an even tone.

A lot of the students snickered, and again, Snape ignored them.

"Well, it's likely you'll forget all of this won't you?" Snape said. "5 points from Gryffindor for not being prepared."

The anger in me flared so fast, I nearly cussed the man out. But I kept my cool.

"I could not help that, as I had no time to prepare beforehand. You know, because I'm not a wizard and therefore did not get a supply list?" I said, my tone level.

"Oh, yes. The headmaster told me of this, but that is no excuse in my class. You had 2 days beforehand to receive supplies from someone else. I'm sure some students would give out some charity," Snape sneered.

All of the Slytherins burst out laughing at Snape's put down, while a vein was about to pop in my head.

"Well, does anyone have any paper?" I said through gritted teeth.

Hermione passed some to me and regarded me with a sympathetic expression. I grabbed it and pulled a pen out of my bag and began writing, but Snape stopped me.

"What is that?" he asked.

I couldn't stop the expression on my face to be a disbelieving one.

"It's a pen. We use these to write with. They're a lot more effective than using quills," I said, holding the pen out for him to see. "They've had these since the early 19th century."

_"I thought that was the point of Hogwarts having a Muggle Studies class?" _I thought.

"Well, in this class, we use quills. Share a quill with Ms. Granger next to you. I don't care," Snape snapped.

I nodded put the pen up. I would have to have a talk with Snape after this class.

Snape finally began pairing us all up to make the cure for boils. After reading the ingredients, making the potion was quite easy. Potions wasn't too different from cooking, which I happened to be good at.

Snape looked at our potion with a critical eye and walked off without a word. I'm sure he was disappointed there was something he couldn't criticize. But he seemed to like Malfoy. He announced to for the entire class to look at the way he perfectly stewed his horned slugs, as a green smoke and hissing filled the dungeons. But Snape wasn't going to be denied criticizing someone. Neville had somehow melted Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, which caused it to melt and the potion to seep all on the floor. But poor Neville had been drenched in the potion and had angry boils appear all over his body.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville couldn't do more than whimper as boils began popping up on his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's 5 points you've lost for Gryffindor," Snape said.

The urge to choke this man was almost overwhelming me. Luckily, the class was dismissed right after this. I was going to try not to vent all my anger on this man.

"Snape," I said to him once everyone cleared out.

He regarded me with a sneer.

_"Professor _Snape," he corrected.

"That title deems respect, and you have done nothing to earn it," I said coldly. "You are acting like a child in teaching this class. Favoring your own students and bullying the others. That is not what a teacher is supposed to be like."

"Don't tell me how to teach my class," Snape said, coldly.

"Someone does, because you are not acting like a teacher should," I said, coldly before leveling my tone out to one more neutral.

"Look, you may not have liked Harry's parents, but that's no reason to..."

"What makes you think I don't like his parents?" Snape snapped.

"Why else would you bully a boy you only met today? They would've been right around your age _if they were alive!" _I said, saying the last part harsher than intended. Even he winced from my tone.

"Just... be fair. The kid's been through enough," I said, my tone going soft before turning cold again. "I don't want to have to bring the Headmaster into this."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Snape asked.

"He strikes me as the type that listens to everyone, whether it's lies or not," I said.

"I'll mull it over. Leave me in peace," Snape snapped.

"Wait, isn't there a book the Headmaster asked you to give me?" I asked.

"Oh. Yes. Here," he said, passing the book _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. _For once his tone wasn't cold. It was neutral. That suggested I had actually given him something to think about. I mentally calculated a point in my head and walked out of the dungeon.

Now I didn't dislike Snape. No, something about him seemed... conflicted. There was more about Professor Snape that met the eye.

I was forced to put that out of my mind as I had to go to Care of Magical Creatures, was again, more of a practical subject like Herbology. The first classes we learned about something simple, which was known as a Flobberworm. To me, it was classified as a useless creature. It had no magical properties or anything. All it did was eat lettuce and squirm around like a regular worm. The only difference between it and a regular worm was that Flobberworms could stand the dirt. This class was more of a disappointment.

My last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it was kind of pointless as we didn't actually learn anything beyond what was in the book. Honestly, I had expected more in this class.

I had to wait until night for Astronomy, but until then, I started looking through the library and reading books. The librarian, Madam Pince, stared at me with a hawk-like eye as I entered. I started picking up books that seemed the most appealing to me. Like one called, _"Hogwarts, A History." _It actually explained how the castle came to be, who first taught here, who learned here, and the history of the founder. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each student was sorted into each House based of the founder's qualities that suited them best. Gryffindor was sorted for bravery and courage, which sometimes bordered on foolishness in my case. Ravenclaw was Sorted for brains and intellect. This was the Hat's secondary choice for me. Hufflepuff was Sorted for an unwavering loyalty and determination. Since I'm not much of a team player, this probably wasn't the best for me. And Slytherin for ambition and cunning. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin was the source of all the blood bigotry going on today.

This book barely took 10 minutes to read before I put it back. Then I started reading through other books, all of which took less than 5 minutes because they were no where near as large as the _Hogwarts A History _book.

"You can't be actually be reading those?" a sharp voice said.

I looked up to see the librarian looking at me.

"Actually, I am. Helps when you can read over 20,000 words a minute. It shortens the time range," I said.

"It's impossible to read that many words a minute. There's not even a spell to help you read that fast," Madam Pince said.

"It's not impossible. Rare, but not impossible," I said, flipping through the pages almost at a rapid pace.

"Prove you're learning what you read," Madam Pince said, suddenly snatching the book from my hands. "Page 194, line 3."

"The first Golden Snitch was manufactured in 1437, distinctively designed with flesh memories to recognize the 1st person to ever touch it with bare flesh," I recited, the book being _Quidditch of the Ages. _

Her eyes seemed to widen in a heart attack like shock. I smirked.

"Would you like me to recite the whole page for you if that makes you feel any better?" I said, not even waiting for answer. I recited a page I looked at for about 10 seconds word for word.

"Can I finish reading?" I asked dryly.

She handed the book back to me in a state of subdued shock and walked back to her desk, her limbs stiff as a board.

There were a lot of books on the shelf to read. Enough that it would even take me weeks to read all of them. Any books about spells or anything, I ignored. But I could look at books about theory and the facts about magical history.

I left after a half hour, with new knowledge about this castle, Quidditch, and magical history from the 800's to the early 16th century.

I had homework to do and plenty of time to do it before Astronomy. My mind also went back to Snape and our less than pleasant conversation. Hopefully the man would get over what childhood grudge he had or whatever what was wrong with him.

A/N: Now I've got 2 things to clear up. Firstly, I did not know how the class system worked in Harry Potter, so I set the classes up like an A-day, B-day sort of thing. If you don't know how that concept works, is that one day you have a set of classes and the next you have a different set of classes. Except in this case, you get the classes twice in a row. To cover things that weren't finished in the last lesson or some such. Secondly, yes. Snape will redeemed in this story. I honestly saw him as a confused man by the time Deathly Hallows came out. He's reminded of 2 people when he looks at Harry. Mainly James, who made his life hell in school, so there's some unresolved hatred there. And Lily, which reminds him of the horrible mistakes he made. I won't say anything, but he will have more of a point in my story than being a spy. Keep you minds open ;). Next chapter will probably be uploaded on Christmas or after. By the way, do you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch

AN: Happy Holidays and all that stuff! I do appreciate if you take the time out of your Christmas to read my story. I meant what I said about wanting reviews for Christmas. It's free and it makes me feel warm inside. Anyway, let's continue.

I was slightly anxious as I walked inside of the dungeons. I didn't exactly know how he would take my attitude from the other day. He could possibly be even nastier in class, which is the more likely possibility.

I sat down in the seat from yesterday and rubbed my forehead from a slight headache. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy and his goons walk up to me. God, did these thickheads ever take a break?

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice quiet and cold.

"Listen, I don't care what the Minister says. Your kind don't belong here," he coldly.

"My 'kind' happens to be human, just like you. I may not perform magic, but at least I don't strut like a peacock, acting like I own the place. Get yourself off that high horse you're on, because you're nothing unless you become something," I said.

"My father..."

"Is something because he made something of himself. You are not royalty just because you're his son," I said evenly.

I saw that movement before it even happened. I was waiting for something like this to happen for days now.

I saw him reach for his wand and I leapt out of my chair and over the desk in one bound, kicking him in the chest as I jumped. Intent on dealing with his goons, I punched one of them in the throat before socking him in the nose, breaking it within the same second.

I simply turned to the other idiot and punched him in the temple. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The class was looking at me as if I had done the impossible. I rolled my eyes and lifted Malfoy by his shirt.

"Listen worm. Honestly, I don't care what your name is worth. All I care about is who you are. And right now, you're labeled 'bigoted asshole' in my book. I guarantee you this. Attack me, and you'll easily earn yourself some broken bones," I said, dropping him to the floor.

"Interesting. Now, shall we accompany your punishment with your Head of House?" a quiet voice said.

It seemed Snape finally showed up and right at this particular moment.

"I will. I'll leave you to deal with... the cleanup," I said, walking out of the classroom and toward McGonagall's class room. She did have a class, but I had to interrupt her for a second.

I gestured toward her to take it outside of the classroom and she nodded.

"What is it, Mr. Morgan?" she asked.

"There was an incident in Potions class and Professor Snape sent me to come see you," I explained.

Her eyes widened in slight surprise, but she soon answered back.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, someone tried to curse me, I saw it coming, broke his nose, and knocked his goons out," I said dryly.

"Are you speaking of Mr. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe?" she asked.

"Exactly. So he sent me to you to decide my punishment," I said calmly.

"You don't see worried," McGonagall said.

"I know what I did and take full responsibility for it. The punishment sentence is your choice to make," I said.

"Oh. Well, if the injuries were less severe you wouldn't be punished, but since all of them will likely need a trip to the hospital wing, you'll serve a detention with me and 5 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Though I must admit, I am impressed that your hold your own at a certain disadvantage," McGonagall said.

I had to give the Professor a small smirk.

"To be honest Professor, I don't think I was the one at the disadvantage," I said, walking back to the dungeons.

I walked back into the classroom and there was a noticeable lack of blond hair around.

Snape looked at me before looking back down at his papers and gesturing to the potion on the board. It seemed that something I said got through to him. Or at least had given him something to think about. It's a lot different from the first day.

The rest of the class passed by in silence, with Snape not hanging around people's potions like he did on the first day, but sitting at his desk reviewing some of his other students work.

When he called for time, he simply looked over each of the potions and gave it a grade according to the quality. Neville did significantly well this time. Probably because Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. At least it was at an Acceptable quality, which was basically a C in the wizarding world.

Snape seemed particularly surprised, as this time we performed the potion individually and I scored an Outstanding, which was surprising since I didn't follow the instructions completely.

Like cooking, there are certain potion ingredients that have a better effect, but require changing the number of stirs. Add a few more to balance out the consistency, and you've got a result that turns out even better than originally though. I'm not sure if the same concept worked with potions, but at least I got an Outstanding.

Once the class was dismissed, I could hear Hermione call my name.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You did do the potion like the book said, but Professor Snape still gave you an Outstanding. Did you threaten him or something?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. I can't believe she was asking me this.

"I want a good grade just as much as the next person, but I won't resort to threats just to get a good grade. No, rather I used stronger ingredients instead of the textbook ones, which resulted in the potion having a thicker consistency, therefore the potion would be even more powerful. Helps when you can remember the effects of ingredients. I kind of associated potions with cooking," I explained.

She went slight red and simply said "Oh" before walking away.

"I'm a Muggle, not a criminal you know," I whispered before walking to my next class. This time we were learning of a creature that was actually something I was hoping for in the magical world. A unicorn.

If this thing was in the regular world, the would probably think they were high or something. But this was real and it was breathing in front of me.

I had never seen something so white. It made fresh December snow look like a pile of tar. Unicorns were also very magical. Not only are they super fast, but their blood can keep you alive from anything, but at the price of a cursed life for destroying something so pure. Also, clichély enough, they seemed to prefer the touch of a girl. If that doesn't speak volumes for fairy tales, nothing will.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a little enlightening. We learned about the vampire bat, which is currently the reason why there are vampires today. Wouldn't want to find one of those. To deal with one, you have to expose it to a high intensity sound or light. Quirrel showed them a complex sort of charm that would amplify their voice, and one that made light with the intensity of a stadium light, but that did me no good. Everyone else knew this as well, as they bothered to spare me a glance. I simply shook my head and just paid attention to the rest of the lesson. But the charm was too advanced for any of the first years except for Hermione to perform.

After I left, I just sat on the couch in the common room, since they only asked for everyone to study, which I didn't need to do, as I had already memorized the book. An eidetic memory can be a blessing and a curse, but in this case, it's a blessing. Saves me a lot of time.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, plopping in one of the chairs.

"Nothing. Just sitting and thinking," I said.

"Do you know what happened to Snape? His attitude was a complete mess the first day, but it's significantly different this time around," Harry explained.

"I had a talk with him. Granted, I talked out of term during half of that talk, but he seemed to listen. Or maybe he's still processing what I said and he'll take 100 points off me for what I said the other day," I said offhandedly.

"For your sake, I hope it's the former. Why does he act so nasty toward anyone who's not his student?" Harry asked.

"I'm not too sure. It's probably just some kind of bigotry on his part. Maybe he'll get over it," I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Hopefully, though I doubt it. Anyway, what do you think they're going to do for Halloween?" Harry asked.

I shrugged.

"Probably going to throw a big feast with some different food. They'll probably be decorations, and some stuff like that. I don't know. I've never been here before. Ask one of the older students. They'll either tell you straight up or lie extravagantly. Though I can't deny the lie will probably be creative," I said.

"Something tells me you know when people lie," Harry said.

"I do. It's like a voice telling me. It's probably a notice from my eyes and ears that says, 'Pay attention!' So far, I've never been wrong yet," I said.

Before Harry could speak, Ron walked into the common room.

"Harry, you seen the memo?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We have to learn how to fly today with Slytherin. The notice was just pinned up," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked, rolling his head back and groaning. "Just what I wanted. To make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy in front of a broom."

"What makes you think you'll be bad at it?" I asked.

"I just do," Harry said simply.

"No problem Harry. Malfoy always said he's good on a broom, but I bet that's all talk," Ron said.

"50% of his being is bragging. The other 50% is looking down at other people as if he's superior to all of them," I said, frowning.

"That's a Malfoy for you. Anyway, I love what you did to Malfoy. The toe rag needed to be brought down a notch," Ron said, grinning.

"The Minister warned everyone. I do not take threats lightly. Maybe the bruised ribs are some indicator of what I'm all about," I said, coldly.

"His ribs were bruised?" Harry asked, his face surprised.

"He's lucky was only that. I could've gone for broken ribs instead of bruised. Ah, he could use some toughening up," I said, waving a hand to the side.

"I almost feel sorry for him that he made you as an enemy," Harry said.

"I don't. Now come on! I want to get to lunch before they start," Ron exclaimed.

Lunch barely took a half hour before the 3 of us started heading toward the Quidditch pitch.

There were about 20 broomsticks already on the ground. From what I heard, the school brooms were pretty poor. They jerked when you flew them too high and some other stuff.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stand next to a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" Madam Hooch barked. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up.'"

"Up," I said calmly, and it instantly flew into my hand, but it was one of the few that did. Harry's did along with a few other Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. But Hermione's just rolled around on the ground and Neville's didn't move at all. Maybe this was like the concept of a horse. They didn't move unless you were sure you wanted to.

"Speak to it like you want it to actually jump into your hands. Neville, you sound like you want to stay on the ground and Hermione, you've got a slight tremor in your voice. Be authoritative," I explained.

Neville nodded and Hermione seemed upset at having to be told what to do, but she thanked me anyway. Malfoy made a snide comment about us not belonging here. I was saved the trouble of retorting because Madam Hooch mentioned that he had been flying the wrong way for years. That shut him up and made the entire House of Gryffindor laugh.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville was trembling so hard, he accidentally kicked off at 2. Then he started rising in the air gradually. By the look on his face, he had no intention of wanting to be up there.

"Come back boy!" Hooch yelled.

"I think he would if he could," I said, kicking off from the ground and chasing after him.

"You come down here!" she yelled, but I ignored her.

I leaned forward on my broom and tried chasing after him. This felt relatively easy. It's a lot like maneuvering a motorbike, except it's in the air.

Neville was flying all sorts of erratically in the air, jerking from side to side, up and down. His face was ghost white and he had a look of pure fear on his face.

The broom began moving itself into a dive bomb toward the ground, but I made it there soon enough to block the broom from hitting the ground with an excess amount of force. The movements were completely random and extremely hard to predict. It was difficult, but somehow I managed to keep up with it. Flying wasn't too difficult. It had the same concepts as a motorcycle when it came to the movement.

The broom decided to give up on Neville and jerk the broom really hard causing him to fly forward off of it. I started flying fast toward the spot where he was going to fall and he landed in a heap on top of me. I landed on my shoulder and Neville hit his wrist. I had no time to try and catch him, but this was better than an entire broken skeleton.

I picked myself off of the ground and I saw Madam Hooch sprinting toward us.

She looked at Neville first and started picking him up to go the hospital.

"You should come with us. That shoulder looks dislocated," she said.

"You're right. It is, but it's not a problem," I said, jerking my shoulder in a quick motion where it snapped back into place with a loud crunch that even made Madam Hooch wince.

I groaned in relief.

"Ah, much better. Don't worry about me," I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Well then, Longbottom still needs to be taken to the hospital. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch,'" Madam Hooch said, leading Neville away.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Now I suggest you hand that to me before I send you back to the hospital. Bruised ribs were a start. I can break them if you'd like," I said coldly.

The tone in my voice silenced everyone and I could swear Malfoy visibly shivered.

"You'll have to catch to me you filthy Muggle," he said, taking flight on his broom. Well, he wasn't lying. He could fly. Effortlessly it seemed.

I had no broom, but it seemed Harry was up to the challenge as he kicked off no sooner than Malfoy did.

"What an idiot," Hermione said.

"Not an idiot. Headstrong. There's a difference between the two," I said, smiling at the same effortlessness Malfoy was showing while flying. He hadn't even been in the air yet.

I looked up in time to see Malfoy throw the Remembrall and Harry chased after it. I could see it heading for a window, but he did a flip on the broom and grabbed it during said flip. My eyes widened. That was an impressive catch.

"Jesus kid," I said.

Then he started flying back, holding the Remembrall in victory. But a loud yell of his name put an end to the cheering from the Gryffindors. McGonagall looked _pissed. _

"Potter, follow me, now," she said sharply.

On the sight of Malfoy's triumphant face, I began following the both of them.

"What are you doing Mr. Morgan? Head back with the rest of you class," McGonagall said.

"No. I'm going to make sure that you get the facts straight. I'm not letting him get in more trouble than the situation calls for," I said firmly. She seemed to see my stolid determination and nodded.

Rather than head for an office of some sort, rather she lead us to a classroom. More specifically, Quirrel's room. Why would she take Harry here?

"You wait here," McGonagall said sharply. "Professor Quirrel, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

Wood? Like a piece of wood?

_"No, that seems too absurd," _I thought.

McGonagall returned, but it was with a thoroughly confused 5th year that looks like he'd been playing sports for years. If I didn't abnormally lift weights every day, he'd likely tower over me.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood," McGonagall said, before her tone got excited. "Wood, I have found you a Seeker."

Wood's face went from confused to delighted. Due to the Quidditch from the Ages book, a Seeker was a position on the team. But first years aren't normally allowed on the team.

"Aren't first years not normally allowed on the team?" I asked.

Wood and McGonagall seemed surprised I knew this bit of information, but McGonagall recomposed herself.

"That is normally the case, but that rule was installed in the case that first years would hurt themselves. Mr. Potter here showed such a display that proved he can be allowed. If he accepts," she explained.

I nodded and Harry chose to spoke up at this moment.

"What about Robert? Aren't you going to offer him a spot too?" Harry asked.

"Why would they offer me a spot?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you can fly as well! Who knows what would've happened to Neville if you hadn't been there to help?" Harry exclaimed.

A small frown covered my face at hearing what I did aloud. It made it actually sounded like I had done something impressive, which wasn't the case.

"Well, I'd like to see how you fly. You'd be the first Muggle Quidditch player, which seems strange. Anyway, I'll see both of you on the pitch at lunch," Wood said, walking back into his classroom.

McGonagall dismissed us and I turned to Harry.

"Really?" I asked.

He gave me a sheepish smile and I just shook my head and moved on. I wondered how this would turn out.

A/N: Now the Christmas chapter will have to done another time. I hope more people tune in and I'll see you guys. Peace peoples.


	9. Chapter 9: Background story

AN: Like I said, I really wouldn't be updating during the holidays. I did get another story to a 3 chapter start, so I'm going to start working on this story again. Anyway, let's continue! Note: For people who've already read this chapter, it's just some slight editing. Nothing has really changed.

"You're joking."

These were the 2 words Ron said when we told him what happened with Professor McGonagall.

"In all the time I've been here, you can't honestly take me as someone who jokes?" I said shortly. "We're about to go meet Wood at the pitch in a minute."

"Amazing. Harry here is the first House player..."

"In a century. No big deal," Harry said smirking.

"And you'll be the first Muggle Quidditch player _ever. _This is unbelievable," Ron said.

"Just don't tell anyone. Wood wants this to be a secret," Harry said.

Those red-haired twins that I seemed to see a lot came over to our table.

"I suppose..."

"Congratulations are in order..."

"Our two fellow members of the Quidditch team," they said at the same time.

"And you know this how?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're on the team too, so Wood told us. You 2 must be good if you caused our Captain to skip down the hallways like a schoolgirl," Fred said.

"See you on the field, you overachievers you," they said before turning on their heels and walking off.

I shook my head.

"Who are those 2 clowns?" I asked.

"Fred and George. They're Ron's brothers," Harry said.

"Unfortunately," Ron said moodily.

'Unfortunately' was the right word as Crabbe and Goyle came boundering up. A complete moron could've figured out what Tweedledum and Dee were here to do.

I stood up and grabbed a punch thrown by Crabbe and began to squeeze. His face began to turn red and scrunch up in pain. Then I simply threw him back on the floor.

Goyle seemed to lose confidence after seeing his partner in crime go down.

"Boo," I said darkly.

He yelped and fell back on his butt. Then I made eye contact with Malfoy.

"Seriously, worm? Is that the best you got?" I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head in disappointment. "You're a wizard. Try to curse me yourself. Instead, you send 2 idiots to try and do it for you. Sounds like a very _Muggle _move of you." I made sure to emphasis on the word Muggle.

His face grew red with anger. I knew I was winding him up so badly. His fists were clenched and was he was shaking. His temper was at the breaking point.

"If you think you're bad, take a shot," I said, standing back and holding my arms out. "It's the only one you're ever going to get."

He pulled out his wand and hit me in the chest with a curse. I grunted in pain from feeling my ribs break. This was the last thing I expected. Something so brutal. He reared to fire another, but my instincts kicked in. He was a threat, and he had to go down. Hard.

I grabbed his wand arm and twisted his wrist upside down. Then I hit under his elbow and cause the arm to raise up in the most painful way before tossing him across the table. You would think one of the teachers would interfere at this point.

That familar feeling came back to me. The need to finish my opponent. To kill him. To make sure they never got up again. But I can't handle things like I would normally. Control yourself. Instead I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. All the while, Malfoy wouldn't stop screaming in pain.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, jumping over the table and kicking him in the face, knocking him out. "Unpleasant dreams." Then the ribs came back to me.

I coughed a cough that practically shaked the bones in my body and I spit blood on the floor.

"Oh, you little shit," I said, holding my ribs in pain.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, you better be worried about him. He won't be using that arm anytime soon. I broke the wrist and the elbow. May have even damaged the humerus and the ulna," I said.

"Never learned biology," Harry said.

"You're 11. Of course you haven't," I said grinning.

"What's the issue here?!" McGonagall demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"How about you get the bleeding, inbred ponce to the hospital before you start asking questions?" I said, pulling out a hypo and injecting myself with it.

I groaned in relief as I felt my ribs heal.

"Ah, that feels much better. Just what kinds of spells do you teach these kids that breaks a person's ribs?!" I exclaimed.

The teachers in front of me seemed to go rigid with shock.

"A Bone-Breaking Hex?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Who teaches a child something like that?! You better be glad I didn't kill the little bastard for that! Because he's a child is the only way I'll let it slide, but I swear if that happens again, I might lose myself. And you people will not like what comes next," I said darkly.

My voice wasn't cold this time. It was dark. Filled with the power to kill if it was weaponized.

"Professor Snape, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said. "Mr, Morgan, if you would follow."

"If you expect me to apologize to that imbecile, you've got a whole 'nother thing..."

"No, I never would've expected you too. I do request that you come however," Dumbledore explained.

"Fine. But you better have a good explanation as to how an 11 year old knows a curse to break bones. Be glad it was only an arm broken. Next time, he might lose it," I said, turning on my heel and following Professor Snape.

He seemed uninterested as he was levitating Malfoy's body to the hospital.

"This is not how I saw the evening going," Snape said, dryly.

"Hmmph. If certain people can keep their hands to themselves. it would save a lot of time, energy, and blood," I said. "I never expcted him to fire something that bad. I though he only knew something that gave me endless vomiting or something. Last time I pull that stunt."

Snape wasn't even paying attention to me. He was focused on Malfoy and it looked... angry. And that surprised me.

"Professor? Did you just have a flashback to something?" I asked.

Snape shook his head and faced me with a swift jerk of the head.

"What instincts do you have?" Snape said.

"Natural Professor. Natural instincts. They seem to be right all the time. What happened?" I asked.

"This is not an open discussion," Snape snapped.

"Of course," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I do recommend you think about what happened then and don't associate it with what's happening now."

"Since when are you a shrink?" Snape said.

"How do you know what a shrink is?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, a shrink was a Muggle term. How can you know what a shrink is and not know what a pen is? Unless you do."

"You've made your point," Snape snapped. "I was raised Muggle."

"And it's a point you'd rather keep from your Slytherins? Something tells me you're not actually like how you act," I said.

"And how would you know?" Snape said calmly.

"Well, I've been right about you so far, haven't I?" I quipped.

"Damn you for being so smart," Snape said, turning away from me.

"I make my own technology in my house and for all of the US. It's hard to get any smarter than that," I said with a superior air I've never felt before. Honestly, it felt good.

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked, turning back to me and raising an eyebrow. His expression was a lot like mine, it was scary.

"Ah. Do you know what the internet is?" I asked.

"Never used it," Snape said simply.

"Well, it works as a giant server that publishes all sorts of things. Facts, entertainment, a lot self-created stuff..."

"The point?" Snape said impatiently.

"Type my name in the box. You'll find there's a lot of stuff about me, as much as I hate to admit it. Like Harry, I cannot stand fame for the life of me," I said, with a edgy tone. "It's more irritating than than a rash."

"Potter doesn't enjoy his fame? I highly doubt that," Snape said.

"There you go. Judging him before you even know him. Stop being a bigot. That's what caused slavery to go on for centuries in the Muggle world," I said. "Do you know him Professor?"

"He is exactly like..."

"Like who Professor? As I seem to recall, you don't know him," I said. "Does he look like his father? His mother? Is that why you hate him so?"

"Enough," Snape said sharply.

"Of course," I said calmly.

"And he's got his mother's eyes," Snape said softly. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but I did.

I smirked.

"Ah, so it's the father you hate," I said. I was going to prod this man in as many sensitive spots as I could. "What happened? Did he make your life miserable? Steal the woman you love? Well, that has nothing to do with this child!"

"I KNOW!" Snape yelled. I could swear I could see pain flash on his face for a second. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"I don't care about words, Professor. I want to see action. Granted, if things are not solved by the end of this year, I think I have the perfect plan to help you two along. Granted, neither of you may like it," I said.

"We're here," Snape said bluntly.

I opened the doors for Snape and he levitated Malfoy onto a bed.

"The Professor told me you were coming. Your work, I take it?" the nurse said, pointing to me.

"Sorry ma'am, but I do not take an attack on my wellbeing very nicely," I said.

"Hmmph. I wouldn't either if I was hit with a Bone-Breaking Hex. Speaking of which, I need to have a look at you," the nurse said.

"Oh, it's unnecessary. I healed myself just fine," I said.

"With what?" she asked.

"With one of these," I said handing her one of the hypos. "It's a regeneration hypo. Of my own invention. It's made out of water, acid, and lizard's blood."

"And that healed you?" the nurse said in disbelief.

"The ingredients may be crude, but they're effective. Lizards, as you may or may not know, have the ability the regenerate any limbs they may have lost. The blood itself is useless on a human, but with the right ingredients, it has a useable effect. This cured amputation in the US. I would love to test it on magical wounds though. See if it has an effect," I said.

"I can think of a person who could use it. Good luck getting him to take though. He won't take anything that he didn't make," the nurse said.

"Smart man. He'll make it through wars with instincts like that," I said, nodding in approval.

"He did make it through a war. He's a lot like you in that regard. You 2 would get along great," the nurse said.

"I'm sure we would with habits like those. Likely we can share notes on how to be more paranoid than the other," I said with a smirk.

The nurse smiled at me as well.

"Not sure you would win. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy is all settled in. As you were Professor," the nurse said.

Snape nodded and glanced at me before swiftly leaving the room. I took a seat over in a corner and sat down.

"Why are you still here? From what this suggests, you are not Mr. Malfoy's biggest fan," the nurse said.

"You're right. I'm not. But the Headmaster asked me to follow, so I suppose he wants to talk to me. He claims it doesn't involve apologizing, so I can deal with that. Because apologizing is the last thing I want to do this little bastard," I said, my expression turning angry again.

"Can ask you a question?" the nurse asked.

"You can, but I may or may not answer it," I said.

"How are you so young, but like… this?" the nurse asked.

"Well, it started when I was 13. Parents died, left me everything, and in a message they left me in their, they asked me to make something of myself. So I did. Using a lot of the money I was given, I traveled and studied as much as I could. Eventually, I discovered what I called The Artificial Elements. Power sources and a weaponry upgrade. I was easily able make technology out of the elements, and more stuff that was simple, but always useful to have around. Knowledge was always easy for me to soak up, so the intellectual part didn't really take long. Then I started thinking, 'Was I making a difference in the right way?' So I looked at from a different perspective. Crime. It's one thing that's broken people and filled the world with man's sin. Then a thought occurred to me: 'Could this be the redemption that I'm looking for?' I always thought, for the longest time, that I had never appreciated my parents, so that's why I lost them. Maybe helping the world would free the guilt. Dying in the process seemed irrelevant at the time. I was young and had too much knowledge for my age. It was like a death sentence, but again, I couldn't care less. Strange how I was able mentally give myself combat skills that surpassed Bruce Lee himself, but on the physical abilities, I lacked. I'd been through emotional pain, but I was too soft on the physical kind. So I worked to change that. I nearly killed myself in training. Little food, little water, even though the house was filled with it. Little or no sleep as well. I had to literally break myself down and build it back up. Stronger and sharper than before. That was for an entire year until I figured out a way to speed up the process. Increase in bone and muscles density, increased cell multiplication, and other things. I won't bore you with the details, but I actually did it. I made myself as effective as a machine in what I did. Since technology made the world go round in this period, finding crime was not a difficult thing. Of course there were the more… stubborn types of criminals, but I held. I also had them help of the various types of law enforcement, even though I pissed them off because I was working out of the law. Some were proud of what I did, but would never admit it in public. Others thought I was a possible threat. Either way, it didn't matter to me. There were lives that couldn't be saved though. They may haunt me until I die, but I know I did my best. Eventually, somehow everything stopped. Like… no one had it in it anymore to break the law. It's like God himself worked his magic onto the world. Then the US became the utopia that the world has been waiting for. After that, I started branching in France. We sealed ties with them and now we're working on England. That's why I'm in the country in the first place. Of course, your Mundungus is the reason I was able to get in the castle in the first place. So… here I am," I explained in a long breath.

The nurse seemed speechless for a moment.

"If you're done processing my sob story, don't bother feeling sorry for me. I stopped feeling sorry for myself a long time ago, so you shouldn't be feeling sorry for me. I chose this path and I can die peacefully knowing what I did," I said evenly. "Though I kind of wish I died a long time ago. The things I've seen… Christ in heaven. Makes me hate having an eidetic memory," I said, running my hands down my face.

"I don't… know what to say," the nurse said.

"Then say nothing. No, really say nothing. People will give me one or 2 things. Either find a way to make me out to be a liar, or give me a sob story. Neither are desirable, so I'd rather you not say nothing," I said.

"I won't, but, why did you tell me?" the nurse asked.

I chuckled softly before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe I just felt the need to talk. Since I've been here, it's the first bit of socialization that I've actually enjoyed in the past 3 years. Aside from Malfoy, being here makes me feel… alive. It makes me feel like I used to. Young and spirited. It's a false hope that it'll last, but I'm enjoying it none the less," I said.

Then there was a knock on the door and I opened it and out came a familiar face.

"Heyyyyy…" Tonks said. She was supporting a friend who seemed to be suffering from a bleeding nose.

"Hey. I'm not even sure I want to know what happened. Even more so after what had just happened, but just come in," I said, standing aside for them to walk in.

"Another? Oh, I wonder what you kids would do without me," the nurse mumbled.

I sat back in my chair and crossed a leg over the other, hands in my trench coat pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked.

"Ah, the Headmaster asked me to wait here. After I did that," I said, pointing to Malfoy's mangled arm.

I heard a quick hiss of breath.

"Trust me, I wanted to do much worse for breaking my ribs. Little prick," I said.

"I saw. Everyone in the school saw. I'm not pissing you off anytime soon," Tonks said.

"Trust me, this was as good as he was gonna get. I could've made him lose an arm instead of breaking it," I said in a thoughtful voice.

"I've never seen a broken arm that has blood pouring from it. And I've seen more than you think," Tonks said.

"That's because I didn't break it how you would think. Hold your arm out, and no I'm not going to do anything," I said.

Tonks held her arm out like instructed.

"Bend the arm up," I said.

She attempted to, but it would budge. Like it's supposed to.

"It won't go. I could've told you that," Tonks said.

"Imagine it going up," I said.

"It would bloody hurt," Tonks asked.

"Ask Malfoy what it feels like," I said, pointing to him.

"Ok, _definitely_ not pissing you off," Tonks said, shaking her head vigorously.

"Something tells me it would be bad for your health and I would have to patch you up," the nurse said.

"Aw, Madam Pomfrey, I didn't know you cared," Tonks said, batting her eyelashes.

"Do you take anything seriously?" I asked dryly.

"Nope! I'm a smart, good-looking bird who doesn't know the word of serious, except my cousin. It's why I'm such a good time," Tonks said.

"It's true to the highest degree. By the way, I've still got a bleeding nose here," her friend said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. And it would do you well to act you age, Nymphadora," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Is that why you didn't want me to know your first name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't either if your mother named you Nymphadora," Tonks said with a shudder.

"I actually kind of like it," I said.

"You do?" Tonks said in disbelief.

"It's a really unique name. It may seem kind of strange to a lot of people, but I really do like it," I said.

"You'd be the first," Tonks said.

"Not the first. Your mother has to have liked it or she wouldn't have named you it," I pointed out.

"No, I think she named me it just to spite me," Tonks said.

"I don't believe that. Unless your mother is related to the Wicked Witch of the West," I said dryly.

"No, but she is a Black, and that says a lot," Tonks said.

"Since I have no idea what that means, I'll take your word for it. But I don't think she meant to make you look bad. Considering she would look worse when people found out she named you Nymphadora," I said.

"That makes sense in a way. Since you seem to be right all the time, I'll take _your _word for it," Tonks said.

I nodded in satisfaction and leaned my head back in relaxation, closing my eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tonks asked.

"I may or may not answer it, but shoot," I said.

"Why are you so young?" Tonks said bluntly.

I opened one eye out of curiosity.

"This is really saying something, but that is the strangest question I've ever heard," I said.

"You just seem so old in attitude and other things," Tonks said.

"I had a childhood up until I was 13. Then I had to grow up. In a tougher way than most people, but I did it," I said simply.

"That answer was bloody cryptic," Tonks said.

"Congratulations for being the 1,322,254th person to notice that," I said.

"You kept count?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"I didn't keep count. I just remember it," I said.

"How is it even possible to remember something so... useless?" Tonks asked bluntly.

"With an eidetic memory, it's not that hard," I said.

"I'll bite. What's an eidetic memory?" Tonks asked.

"It's like having the memory of a video recorder. If you don't know what that is, I'll break it down for you. I'm able to recall everything I see vividly. Like it just happened. It plays like a movie in my head. And I'm able to store it all. After studying all sorts of books for months, my IQ is roughly about 200. Anything that doesn't involve the wizarding world, I can answer. I can read over 20,000 an hour, and anything you tell me, I can remember. So, did that answer satisfy you?" I explained.

"Satisfy? It's hard to believe! That's amazing! No wizard in history has every had anything like that! At least that I know of. Nor are there any potions for it," Tonks said.

"Maybe it's a _Muggle _thing," I said, putting emphasis on the word.

"Hey, what crawled up your butt?" Tonks said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of the fact that a bunch of people think I'm incompetent because I can't perform magic. Give me 5 minutes with you and I'll have you bleeding and broken on the ground," I snarled, feeling a sudden rush of anger.

Tonks backed up, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me a little, which is saying something," Tonks said.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself and not misplace my anger on someone undeserving.

"I'm sorry. It's like they take me seriously. Some people do, but... I've seen the looks in class. Argh! It pisses me the hell off!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, would ya? You're disturbing the patients," Tonks said.

"One's got a bleeding nose and the other is unconscious. How am I 'disturbing' them?" I said, using finger quotes.

"By being you," Tonks said bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was crazy, but you give me hope," I said.

Tonks quickly saluted and clacked her feet together in sort of a jig.

"Happy to help. Thanks for visiting Asylum of Tonks. I'll keep you in here forever," Tonks said cheerfully.

"You likely will," I said. "Though it certainly won't be a boring lifetime."

"Glad you see it that way," Tonks said, nodding in approval.

"I've been there a time or 2 as well Nymphadora," Dumbledore said, striding in the room.

Tonks groaned.

"Headmaster, you know I hate that name!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Poor little Nymphadora," I said dryly.

"Not you too! _Filius Canis!" _Tonks exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Language," I said, wiggling my finger back and forth.

"You speak Latin?" Tonks said surprised.

"Don't forget I do as well," Dumbledore said.

Tonks' face went sheepish.

"Sorry Headmaster," Tonks said.

"You're sorry because he heard you," I said, knowing that excuse.

Tonks glared at me and I stared back with a bored expression. After a few seconds, she broke eye contact and I turned to the Headmaster.

"What is that you needed?" I asked.

"Just to inform you of the fact that things may get tougher from now on," Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Granted, I don't think Lucius Malfoy will appreciate what you did to his son," Dumbledore said.

"And? A ponce is a ponce. I'll just knock him down too. Something tells me he has the same backbone as his son, if not weaker," I said, my tone even.

"Well, never hurts to watch yourself. But on another note, I hope you enjoy the Halloween feast in a few short weeks," Dumbledore said, walking out.

"That man is an enigma," I said.

"You're just now noticing this?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Just now voicing it. See you later," I said.

"See you later," Tonks said.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It was nice and long, so don't complain. Next chapter is Halloween and there will be a nice level of violence. More than the little stuff than I'm trying to sneak in. Warning: there will be a certain level of brutality that may or may not go beyond the T rating, so take note of that.


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

A/N: Next chapter and all that shit. The Halloween chapter is finally here. Christmas shouldn't take too long after that, so let's keep going.

Honestly, this school was more interesting than being shot at. Not only being randomly attacked by Slytherins(Malfoy) for the first few days, but the classes themselves. Ancient Runes for one. After a while, we finally learned to apply our Runes to items. Our first job was applying a Immaculateness Rune to some of the old school brooms. Happy to say I succeeded. We weren't sealing the Runes, so I haven't had to sacrifice any blood yet. Arithmancy we learned more or less what numbers one meant. By one, I meant 1-200. Apparently, saying the number in a different language had an affect. Not only Muggle ones, but magical languages as well. Together, the number of languages equal 200. So we had the learn the same number over and over again in different languages. The Muggle ones were no problem since I had already knew them, but the other languages were all new to me. Not hard to remember, but new and interesting. History of Magic didn't change, so nothing new to update there. Then finally I had Herbology, which really had my fingernails with dirt in them by the end of the class. I feel like a worms is going to make a home under them.

Amazingly, the next few days passed by without incident. Malfoy had is arm in a sling after my 'self-defense.' Apparently, he got detention to. Helping Hagrid plant seeds or something. Given how he was prejudiced against anyone who wasn't a pureblood, he wouldn't enjoy that very well. Plus with his mangled arm, he'll have a difficult time doing anything. Other than loathing glares at me several times a day, he didn't really do anything. But other than that, I was finding myself to feeling more and more my age. Harry had his difficulties with classes, so we had study sessions in the library. One day, Hermione was already in there(as if it were a surprise) and decided to join us. Aside from just the work, having 2 more normal than me kids around, things were more conversational and I found myself relaxing. Still on guard, mind you, but eased around them where I don't feel the instinct that a psychopath could jump out of the shadows anytime soon. Slowly but surely, my isolation was coming to an end. I knew it wouldn't last too long, and boy was I right.

On the day of the Halloween feast, apparently things got... interesting to say the least on Halloween night.

"So what do you suppose will be at the feast?" I asked.

"I can't say I know. I don't know if Ron knows," Harry said.

"I'm not asking him anything," I said firmly.

"Still upset about what he said, huh? I am too, but I'm not letting it get to me," Harry said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can hold a grudge for quite a while. Let's talk about something that I won't get angry at," I said.

"Well, we'll have our first Quidditch match in November," Harry said.

"Your spot is guaranteed. I have to compete for the spot tomorrow. I'm not even sure if I want to play," I said.

"How can you not want to? You're amazing at flying!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not amazing. I get the job done. And I may be able to stay on the broom, but that doesn't mean I'll be good at the game itself," I said.

"For one, Wood said you're excellent at flying as well as me. And lastly, something tells me you're good at whatever you do, no matter what it is," Harry said.

"You overestimate my abilities," I said.

"You seem to underestimate them," Harry retorted.

"I already know what I'm capable of. I do not know what will happen if I actually decide to play Quidditch," I said.

"You can play every position if you wanted to," Harry said.

"There you go. Overestimating me again," I said.

"I'm think I'm right on the money," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't comment.

"Pride is a deadly sin Harry," I said.

"So you decide to have none of it?" Harry quipped.

"The way I see things is that if I've done something amazing, I don't need to have pride for it. I've done it, so whatever," I said, stretching as I stood up.

"That's so sad. I've been punished for my accomplishments and I still show pride in my work. You have that that praise that I never did, but you don't show pride in it. That's extremely backwards," Harry said.

"Hey, you were raised by horrible people. I raised myself. So, uh… I didn't really care what I did. I just did it in the hope it would make things better for the world. Pride is one thing I don't have," I said.

"You have anger," Harry said simply.

"I have _controlled _anger. It's only a deadly sin when it's uncontrolled, because then it's destructive. The fact is, I know exactly what I'm doing when I'm angry. Meditation and calming techniques allow me to do that. In reality, anger is one of the strongest weapons I have. As for the other sins I don't suffer from. I don't envy anyone, I'm not lazy, I'm not prideful, I'm not greedy, I'm certainly not lustful, and I'm not suffering from gluttony. I have everything I need, and I don't have anything I want except my parents back. Since that's not an option, I'm stuck with nothing," I said, a bit of volume growing in my voice.

Harry held up his hands in surrender, and I felt regretful.

"Sorry. It's just… difficult sometimes. You know what I'm talking about," I said.

"I do. That's why I don't take it personally. I'm starting to understand you a little bit more everyday. It's not really hard to break you down," Harry said.

"It's really not, but I can surprise every you every now and then," I said.

"That I don't doubt. Well, you want to head down to the feast?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" I said, heading toward the Hall. What we saw in there actually amazed me.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins sputter and nearly die out. Simple, but it's just the way they were designed were amazing.

We took our seats and the food began to appear on the tables like usual, shortly joined by Ron who I pointedly ignored.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked Neville.

"Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said she was in there all afternoon, crying," Neville said.

I turned to Ron with a cold look and he seemed to shrink away from me, but with I had some satisfaction out of seeing the guilt in his eyes. That still doesn't mean I wasn't upset with what he did. No one deserves to be treated like that.

I began to start on some more chicken when I saw Professor Quirrel burst into the room.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," he said, before promptly fainting on the floor. Something didn't seem right with that performance, but the whole Hall went into a panic from his words.

"HEY!" I bellowed, causing the whole Hall to go silent. I won't lie, that hurt a little from screaming that loud.

"How about we try to get somewhere safe instead of chasing our tails. Headmaster, this is your area of expertise. The call is yours," I said calmly.

"Excellent idea. Prefects will escort their students to their common rooms. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons," Dumbledore said in the same calm tone I used.

"Students, follow me!" Percy was yelling, but I somehow ended up making eye contact with Snape. My eyes darted to the unconcious Quirrel on the floor and he seemed to understand what I was talking about because he nodded. He swiftly strode out of a door vertical to the teacher's table. I began to follow Percy back toward the common room. But then my mind remembered Hermione, who was the only one who didn't know about the troll.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Trolls are really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in as a joke," Ron said.

"Shit!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," I said simply. She would be the only one who didn't know about the troll. Or worse, she was near it.

"Oh, man! We have to go get her!" Harry said.

_"I'll _got get her. You 2 are going to go back to your common room. Argue, and I'll make sure you're unable to follow me," I threatened.

Ron easily backed off but Harry was still firm. He obviously cared about her.

"I've got this. Go," I assured him.

"Please help her," Harry said in a quiet, sad tone before leaving.

"Damn it kid. Now the pressure is worse," I said, sprinting past Percy and toward the bathrooms nearest to the dungeons. I could hear Percy calling me, but I ignored him and continued. Once it got colder, I knew it was the dungeons, but a loud growl seemed to ring out across the hallway.

I took cover behind a corner and put on some AS goggles I made. (Area Surveillance) They could see through walls and not only highlight targets and items of interest, but it could also make not of their bone structure and identify they weapon they were carrying. Helpful so you won't walk into a room that's filled with armed people.

I saw a human behind the corner, except the size was anything but human and it seemed to be carrying a club. It was definitely the troll. But I could see another presence behind the corner, only a few meters from the troll. And this one was human. Unfortunately, this was Hermione and the troll was walking toward her.

"Oh, bloody hell," I said, around the corner and pulled out 2 swords made from _Dentibus hydri_ metal. Hopefully this thing wasn't strong enough to break them. Nothing has been yet. I ran up from behind it and jumped on its back. "Get out of here! Now!" My tone left no room for argument. The troll was doing its damnest to try and shake me off, but didn't have the sense to try and pull me off.

I decided to stab it in the eye and it howled from the pain.

"Heh, you like that?" I said in a rhetorical voice. I could see that Hermione wasn't moving from the spot she was. She seemed to be frozen with terror. Oh, this was going to have a collateral damage threat. But that thought was quickly interrupted as the troll backed into the wall in its frenzy and I took the force of it.

I grunted from the impact and climbed more onto its neck to prevent from the same thing from happening again. I used the other sword to stab it in the other eye and it howled even louder. I took my left sword out and stabbed it in the back of its brain, trying to get it closer to the brain, but it would barely go past the hilt of the sword. I twisted the sword and it started to go deeper. During this, the troll somehow had made its shaking technique even more violent in its attempt to throw me off.

Then the sword reached a point where the resistance of the penetration had gotten easier. I must've gotten toward the brain, but it was still going. Probably because trolls didn't have much a brain in the first place.

I removed both swords out of its skull and somehow, managed to wrap my legs around the troll's thick neck and hang there.

"Just die already!" I exclaimed, before impaling its throat. As much as I read how magically resistant a troll's skin was and how tough it was in general, then skin wasn't very strong against a sword. But I had to actually drag it across the neck like I was skinning an animal or something. I could feel heavy torrents of blood pouring all over me, but I kept dragging it until the troll began to fall. I quickly took my swords out before releasing my grip on the troll's neck and rolling over to the side before it crushed me. I then stood up and spit out a mouthful of its green blood.

"Ugh! Jesus, that's nasty!" I exclaimed, spitting all over the floor. "At human's blood tastes like salt. Troll's apparently, tastes like old shit! Think I swallowed some too." I turned to Hermione who seemed look at me with a huge case of shock. That was going to be interrupted soon.

"Oh, my!" someone yelled.

I whirled around to see the professors behind me and they looked surprised at seeing the dead troll on the ground. Quirrel seemed to look faint and sat on one of the toilets, clutching his heart.

_"Yeah, surprised I took it down, didn't ya, you little bastard?" _I thought.

"Did you kill it?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. Unless you're telling me trolls don't die of a throat that's been sliced open," I said, shaking some of the blood off me.

"Amazing. Trolls have incredibly strong skin. Magical or otherwise," Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to know of how incredible amazing it was! I want to know why you are not with the rest of your class and in your common room!" McGonagall exclaimed. Hermione didn't have an answer, but I did.

"Certainly. You may or may not know that Hermione Granger wasn't at the feast because she was upset earlier. I remember this and was hoping I could help get her in and out. Things didn't go like I hoped. I was hoping I wouldn't even run into it. Damn thing didn't want to go down," I said, looking at its corpse. "Now I've had the unpleasant sensation of what troll's blood tastes like. Don't know what it tastes like? It tastes like old human waste that's been left in the toilet for months and smells the same way, but you already knew that. The smells probably never going to come out as well as the stain. As I've saved one of the students here, you're welcome," I said, shaking off more of the blood. "Is there a spell for this?"

Dumbledore waved a hand over my clothes and the blood disappeared as well as the smell.

"Thanks. So whatever points I lose for doing what I did, I'll take it, though under extreme protest," I said, my hands behind my back.

"I don't think the issue will be losing points. That's 50 for Gryffindor. For saving a fellow student," McGonagall said. Now that was unexpected.

I bowed slightly in thanks.

"Now, I'm sorry to leave you with the clean up, but even I'm not strong enough to lift up a 500 pound troll," I said dryly.

"That's all right. Most people can't," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly.

"Hermione, do me a favor and don't run into any psychotic trolls for the rest of the night?" I said, smiling slightly.

She nodded and left the room, looking back a few times as though trying to process the whole situation.

"Now, may I speak to Professor Snape? It's important," I said

Snape raised an eyebrow at me, but Dumbledore said it was alright and Snape seemed to care less. I ushered him to follow me a good distance from the bathroom.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw your leg. Try to cover it up better," I said, handing him a regeneration hypo. "This'll take care of the wound. Just inject into your arm or something."

He rolled up his sleeve and injected it into his arm.

"You said the ingredients were water, acid, and lizards blood," Snape said, healing the puncture mark with a wave of his wand.

"Glad to know you listen to me. Yes they are, and it seems to work quite effectively. The worst wound this has healed was actually a broken skeleton. Three years ago, he would've had to been in a full body cast for over a year. Anyway, was Quirrel anywhere but the floor we saw him faint on?" I asked.

"So I'm not the only one who saw through that," Snape said. It wasn't a question.

"First of all, how do you faint after telling us? The minute you saw it would've caused you to faint, so that makes no sense at all. Also, when I first saw him, his eyes threw me," I said.

"His eyes?" Snape asked curiously.

"They looked indignant. Almost filled with loathing. It was kind of hard to see, but I'm a good observer. He let the troll in to create a distraction. Why?" I asked.

"There's something in the castle that we're guarding, and he obviously wants it. Either for himself, or... someone else," Snape explained.

"I'm sure this 'someone else' isn't the type of person to play nice. What is it? A weapon?" I asked.

"You're thinking too narrow. It involves alchemy," Snape said.

"The Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked, my eyes actually going wide. "I thought the only one that was made was owned by Nicholas Flamel?"

"He was a friend of Dumbledore's and he knew that it wouldn't be safe at Gringotts for long, so we moved it here," Snape said.

"I saw Harry reading a paper about a robbery. He and Hagrid apparently had went to the vault and the paper said nothing was taken and the vault itself had been emptied the same day. I never really paid it any mind because I didn't think it concerned us. I was obviously wrong," I said. "How'd you get that wound?"

"The first obstacle you have to get through to get to the stone is a giant 3-headed dog. Quirrel hadn't made a run, so the dog was still well aware of me. I was lucky to only get out with just a wound and not my whole leg severed off," Snape explained.

"Wonder what else you have to get through?" I asked.

"You'll have to keep wondering because I don't think it's wise to go down there," Snape said.

"Don't worry. I won't go down there unless it's absolutely necessary, which I sincerely hope the day never comes," I said.

"You and me both. Well, back to your common room," Snape said.

"Yes sir. But unfortunately in this life, things never go the way you want them to," I said, back to the common room. But I had to take another spit take as the taste of troll's blood came back to me.

How grateful was I for the food that was sent up which included water. I immediately took a cup and downed it. That gratefully took the taste out.

"Hey," Hermione said.

"Hey. Don't bother saying thank you, because I know you're going to say it. You're welcome. Now, I think I'm going to go upstairs until the party calms down," I said, grabbing another cup of water before heading upstairs.

"Oh, you're an enigma Robert Morgan," Hermione said.

I smirked and took a sip of water. Oh, my years here were going to be _fun._

AN: I kept things moderately violent, but it hopefully wasn't too bad and I stepped out of the T zone. Speaking of which, some stories will get into the M rated zone because once things get serious, the violence is going to get a lot more graphic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed at the next chapter is a coming! PS: If it said I uploaded a chapter twice, it's because for some reason, I uploaded this without editing it, so I took it down and now this revised one is the one you're seeing. I added a lot of stuff and fixed some mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11 Quidditch disaster

AN: I know this is a lot quicker than usual, but I'm ahead of schedule and I just decided to update it. But I can't wait until I can advance to the later stories. I can be more imaginative with the violence that I can write. lol. Don't judge me for that. But writing dope, gory scenes is something that I find very awesome. If you don't, I pity what life you've been living. Anyway, let's continue.

"Well, congratulations," Wood told me in a subdued voice.

"Wow, you sound so excited," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I'm just..."

"Surprised I beat out your chasers? Most people are surprised when I do things better. I'm not really shocked and I don't have the capacity to be offended by it anymore," I said, my tone bitter. More doubtfulness, which I could not stand. Wood seemed to look really awkward about it.

"Er... look..."

"Don't bother," I said, walking away from the field, broomstick in hand. Apparently when you're the first Muggle Quidditch player and the first year Seeker in a century, the teachers buy you state of the art broomsticks. At least I didn't have to deal with the problem of the broom jerking every few seconds.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I beat them all. One of them was placed as a reserve chaser," I said, sitting on the couch with a moody atmosphere.

"I take it they're were surprised?" Harry said.

"I'd be less upset if they said nothing. The doubt just spells itself when you're heart's not in the 'congratulations'," I said.

"You're expected to underachieve. I'm expected to overachieve. The pressure is real," Harry said in a sardonic voice.

"I don't give a damn what's expected of me. I'm doing what I'm capable of," I said.

"I know this very well. And what's you're capable of, are things that are out of this world," Harry said, spreading his arms out for emphasis. "Anyway, excited for the match in 4 days?"

"I guess..."

Now the next 4 days were above all the most annoying ones of all time. First of all, were the Slytherins. They made a comment whenever they could in my presence about the fact that Gryffindor must be hitting rock bottom if they put me on the team. Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs even agreed with that statement, gratefully, much less snidely. Then there was the other half of students. Either giving me a 'You'll do fine' with the enthusiasm of a sloth, or they're telling me they would be holding a mattress under me as I was flying. Apparently, Harry was dealing with the same thing that I was. The fact that a first year and a Muggle got onto the team made everyone else certainly think we weren't winning the Quidditch Cup for sure.

"Hang in there. We'll see who's laughing after we wipe the floor with them," I assured Harry.

Then when the game day finally arrived, Harry couldn't eat breakfast because he was so nervous.

Then Snape came by to pass our table.

"Good luck today Potter," he said simply. It was a neutral statement, neither hostile or friendly. It actually seemed like a genuine compliment.

"Ok, has Snape gone spare or what? Did someone hit him on the head or something?" Ron asked.

"Whatever it is, I could care less. As long as he doesn't hate me anymore, that's fine by me," Harry said, managing to take a small bite of eggs. It seemed like that actually helped out. Huh. I will never understand how that works.

Anyway, we headed into the locker and began to get ready for our first match against Slytherin. If we won, I was going to enjoy the look on their faces after being beaten by a Muggle.

"Ok men," Wood said.

"And women," said Angelina Johnson, one of the female chasers.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know his speech by heart," Fred told us. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," Wood said. "This team... well, it's certainly been joined by the most unexpected of players. A Muggle and a first year, but this team is solid. We're going to win. I know it."

Then he gave us all a glare that had an "Or else" threat to it.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Nimbus and walked out onto the field. Harry looked weak kneed as we got closer to the field.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Where's that Gryffindor confidence?" I said, giving him a small smile.

"Back in the common room," Harry said.

"It'll be fine," I assured him. He still didn't look too confident.

We had finally made it out to the November chill on the outside and jeers were immediately going my direction from the Slytherin side as I walked out onto the field.

Madam Hooch was refereeing and stood in the middle of the two teams, waiting for both teams.

"Now I want a nice, clean game from all of you," she said, her gaze mainly on the Slytherin captain. "Mount your brooms, please."

I climbed onto my broom and I immediately jumped in the air at the sound of the whistle and I was the first one to the Quaffle, dashing past the beaters and toward the goal post. This guy had that smug expression on his face as if saying, "This'll be easy." How wrong he was.

"And they're off! The Quaffle is immediately taken by Robert Morgan, our first Muggle student here. I'm wondering how in the world..."

"JORDAN! Focus on the match!" McGonagall yelled.

"Right Professor! And Gryffindor scores! 10 to 0! Great Merlin, that was quick!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

The Slytherin Keeper was so certain that he'd be able to block my shot easy. I tossed into the goal post behind him, only an inch away from his head.

I taunted him with a jaunty salute before speeding off. Anger was always a grave error in all cases, and this Quidditch game was no different.

Slytherin took possession of the ball and ducked 2 bludgers, 2 Weasley's, but not one Morgan as I kicked the ball from under his arm. I grabbed it and passed it off to Chaser Katie Bell. She started flying toward the goal posts with a Bludgers aimed right at her. Fred was handling one aimed for Harry, but George was too far away to deal with the second one. So I started flying towards it and batted it away with a trained fist.

"Come on! At least try and challenge us!" I yelled, banging on my chest. A bunch of boos from the crowd meant that I was really starting to piss off the Slytherins. Good.

"And Katie Bell scores. 20-0. Impressive defense by our new chaser. I've never seen no one, magic or Muggle, beat away a speeding Bludger with his bare hands. That's simply amazing," Lee Jordan said, before turning his head toward another direction. "Wait, was that the Snitch?"

Everyone's attention, even the players was turned toward that direction. Big mistake. I took the Quaffle of one distracted Adrian Pucey, who dropped it from looking at the flash of gold that passed his ear. I took the opportunity and increased our lead to 30-0. I turned to Harry's direction just in time to see Marcus Flint practically crash into Harry, nearly knocking him off the broom.

A flare of anger curled up in me and I yelled at said chaser, threatening to knock him off his broom and I would carry out my threat without remorse.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors and Madam Hooch allowed us exactly that. Wood suggested I take the penalty shot and I happily obliged and made it, increasing the score to 40-0.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating..."

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open revolting foul-"

_"Jordan, I'm warning you..."_

"He's got the right idea. That was horrible," I mumbled.

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor. Morgan takes it and makes it no problem and we're continuing to play with Gryffindor still in possession," Jordan said.

After a good 5 minutes, with help from my fellow chasers, we sunk in 5 more goals and the Slytherins still haven't scored. I bet they're just raging at the defeat that awaits them.

But then I notice something that makes me stop in my tracks. I can see Harry obviously trying his best to hang on to the broom, the object in question jerking like a horse hit by a riding crop.

"Timeout!" I yelled, but no one seemed to hear me. "Timeout! I SAID TIMEOUT, DAMMIT! DO YOU IDIOTS NOT SEE WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Their eyes finally landed on Harry and the whistle was blown. I flew towards Harry trying grab him off the broom, but the broom was jerking in directions everywhere that made it difficult.

Eventually I saw an opening at managed to get him off the broom. I flew down to the ground as quick as I could and walked over to Marcus Flint and instantly punched him in those nose, flooring him instantly.

"What the hell was that Flint? Do you want to win so badly that you nearly kill an 11 year old? HUH?!" I yelled, lifting him up by the throat. Then I turned to his teammates. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll break his neck so quick, you won't even hear the crack." They froze on trying to gang up on me and backed off.

"Morgan, what do you think you are doing?!" Madam Hooch yelled at me.

"Flint crashes into Harry and suddenly his broom starts messing up? I'm not a naïve fool, and no one will take me for one. I know they don't have spines, so I can't break that. But I can break him in half," I said, my voice dark and angry. The fury within me in was at breaking point. All I had to do was squeeze and he's done.

"Robert, it couldn't have been Flint. Only powerful magic can curse a Nimbus like that. No 5th year could've done that," Hagrid said, walking up behind. "Drop him. He didn't do this."

I looked into Flint's eyes and they were wide and fearful. He reeked of sweat and fear. Then I remembered Quirrel. Of course Flint didn't do this. Quirrel did.

I dropped him on the ground one hand was covering his throat, the other covering his broken nose.

"Stop the game," I told Madam Hooch.

"It's just a broom..."

"'Just a broom' nearly got someone killed, _Madam_," I said mockingly. "And it's probably going to happen to someone else. Call the game off or I swear I will burn every broom out here on the field."

She looked at the angry look in my eyes and she knew I was serious.

"This game has been postponed until more information on this situation comes to light. Everyone, back to their common rooms," Madam Hooch announced.

A roar of outrage was spread all across the crowd, but I went up to the stands and snatched the megaphone from Jordan.

"Hey idiots, someone fell of their broom and nearly died because someone cursed it. Would you want this to happen to more people? Didn't think so. Now your precious little game will continue another time. So I'm telling you to shut the hell up, and get back to your common rooms _NOW." _The tone in my voice was cold and left no room for argument. The students shut up and started heading out of the stadium without complaint.

I tossed the megaphone back on the desk and started looking for Professor Snape. He was busy leading his students back to their common rooms.

"As soon as you get a chance, meet me here. We need to talk," I whispered.

He nodded and turned back to his students.

Instead of heading back to the common room, I hid up in a tree until everyone left before I jumped down and went back onto the field.

After about 15 minutes, Snape began heading toward me.

"It's obvious who was behind today's events," I said.

"Quirrel," Snape said nodding. "I was performing a countercurse trying to at least buy some time for someone to help Potter. In this case, you."

"Any idea when he'll make his move on the Stone?" I asked.

"He'll have to find a way to get Dumbledore out of the way, because there's no way he'll be able to get with Dumbledore here. We'll when he gets to the final area, via Stealth Sensoring spells, Motion Detecting charms, and Intruder charms that Dumbledore himself put on there himself. There's no way we won't know that's he's in there," Snape explained.

"So at the indication of Dumbledore not being here, that's that he'll move in, right?" I asked.

"Exactly. Though I get the feeling that Mr. Potter and his friends will most likely think that I'm the culprit of today's problem," Snape said.

"I'll convince them of otherwise. It's smarter to be cautious of the right person," I said.

"I'll keep as close tabs as I can to Quirrel. But I do have a question to ask," Snape said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I do have to wonder why you aren't in Ravenclaw with a mind like that. You are the only one who has figured out that it was Quirrel behind this," Snape said simply.

"The Hat saw that I could belong there, but it decided to place me within Gryffindor for a reason, and I won't question a talking hat," I said, smirking slightly.

Snape even smiled a little himself.

"Yes. People don't really question it. They just go along with it. Anyway, I hope we don't have any more interesting events today," Snape said.

"I hope not either. Until then Professor," I said, waving at him as I walked away.

"Until then," he said nodding.

Now I began heading back toward the common room, but on the way spotted them inside Hagrid's hut. Unexpected they would in there. I thought they would be heading back to the common rooms.

Either way, I walked up to the door and knocked.

Hagrid opened the door and spotted stood aside to let me in.

"Impressive gripping skills kid," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. But I've got news for you. Snape cursed my broom!" Harry exclaimed.

"No he didn't," I said simply.

"I know, it's... wait, what?" Harry asked. I'm sure he obviously expected me to confirm what he said was true. Bet that was a nasty shock.

"No, but let us explain first. You see..."

"You saw Snape performing magic from the stands. Yeah, I knew that. He told me," I said.

"He _told _you?" Ron asked incredibly.

"Yes, he told me Ron. Because the spell he casting was a _counter_curse. Emphasis on the word 'counter'," I said.

"I don't know how you even fell for that bull, but..."

"Do you take me for a fool?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I would've known it wasn't Snape even he didn't tell me. Because I know who the real culprit is."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Quirrel," I said simply.

"You're off your rocker. Surely you're not talking about S-S-Stuttering Quirrel?" Ron mocked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized.

"Well, Stuttering Quirrel apparently has the guts to let a troll in, and the power to curse a Nimbus 2000. I'm sure if Snape wasn't there, you would've fallen off your broom a lot sooner than you did," I explained.

"But, Quirrel? Really?" Harry asked, his expression wanting confirmation.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure myself. Look, I know he's making a run for the Stone as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Snape thinks he's going to try and get Dumbledore out of the castle so that he'll have a clear path, and it certainly makes sense," I explained.

"Tell me something though," Hagrid suddenly spoke up. "How'd you get Professor Snape to talk to you? It seemed like he would keep this a secret."

"Valid question. Maybe it's because I already knew about Quirrel. He let me in on the secret that the Sorcerer's Stone what was being guarded and what was the first obstacle. Personally, I don't fancy facing a creature akin to a Cerberus," I said.

"So you know about what's in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and it makes sense that he would go after such an item. Anyone would want it," I said.

"What's the Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked.

"I would've thought you would've figured it out by now," I said surprised.

"We have nothing to go on," Hermione said.

"And it would be best if you didn't know about it anyway. What that dog's guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," Hagrid said.

"So there's someone named Nicholas Flamel involved, isn't there?" Harry said, his voice excited.

Hagrid looked furious that he let that slip.

"Well, I'm going to save you all some time. Nicholas Flamel is the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. The item in question allows them to turn any metal substance into gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which makes you immortal. Nicholas Flamel is the only alchemist to create one," I recited from memory, which was always accurate.

"But I still have doubts about this. How do we know Snape didn't control you or something?" Ron said, analyzing my face suspiciously.

I face palmed. This kid astonished me to no end.

"Hello? Paranoid Muggle with the skills of a thousand assassins? Ring a bell? If he tried something like that, he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Or ever. Ever would be more likely..." I said, trailing off. "Also Harry, I also figured out why Snape hated you on the first day."

"Would you care to enlighten me? Because I really couldn't fathom how do you hate a specific student on the first day," Harry said.

"He hated your dad," I said simply.

"What did my dad to him that was so bad that he hates me?" Harry asked, throwing his hands up.

"That part I'm not certain of. I have a couple of guesses, and it possibly could be both of them, but I'm not too sure. Anyway, I want to know why you didn't go back to the common room like the majority of the school did. If something happened to you, I would've cut Quirrel's fingers and left him to choke on them," I said, sending a chill through the people in the room but I ignored that. "But not before I woke you up to kill you again. What were you thinking kid, coming out here in the open?"

Harry looked slightly guilty at my words. I guess he didn't really think about that.

"Well, I thought it would be safe enough if Hagrid was with us," Harry said.

"Is there a charm to lock doors?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Is there a charm to set stuff on fire?" I asked.

"Ye... Oh," Hermione trailed off.

"Exactly. Think about these things, because as good as you may be at magic Hermione, you don't have the power that will beat an adult. I was worried, which is a rare emotion for me. Just follow what I tell you. I won't hold you back if there's no other way, but I will not have you recklessly putting your life at stake. I may not be a guardian, but I'm the closest thing right now," I explained.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just... don't think about that stuff," Harry said.

"That's what I'm here for. One day, I might have to teach you to be as paranoid as me," I said, smirking.

At that moment, I felt something touch my shoulder and I instantly wheeled around and grabbed the culprit's head and had it an inch from the table before I realized it was Ron.

"Do you not understand what the word paranoid means? If I hadn't realized it was you at the last second, you would have a cracked skull and a concussion, which is extremely painful, speaking from experience. What was that supposed to achieve anyway? Nearly making me hurt you?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be a joke, but paranoid was right to describe you. I practically felt the wood on my head," Ron said.

"Maybe you should listen to him instead of testing him," Hermione said. "I know I would."

"Oh, you listen to everyone Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes," Harry teased.

Hermione went red and mumbled "Not all of the time."

"It does you good when you listen to people. At least, when the advice makes sense to you. When tough times are coming, listen to your gut and nothing else," I said.

"What if it's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It usually isn't. My gut has never strayed me wrong. In certain situations, you don't have time to actually think about the situation. Your gut has an instant answer and you have to immediately act on it. No second guessing," I explained.

"You're like a soldier," Hermione said simply.

"I'm a soldier. A battle-hardened, trained, 16 year old soldier, but a soldier nonetheless. Anyway, back to the common room with all of you. See you Hagrid," I said, ushering Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the cabin.

"Goodbye," he said.

A/N: There's the next chapter and so far I'm keeping a streak of over 3000 words from these chapters. I'm starting to get better and this uploading thing. Anyway, until the next update.


	12. Chapter 12: Locker Room Ambush

AN: Quick update last time. Don't get too used to them. I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall behind again cause that's how it works. Anyway, last chapter would've have been a smarter way of handling the situation rather than the officials letting a cursed broom nearly make a student fall off. They just there looking while it happened. Only one 11 year old actually bothered to do something that would have even the remotest effect. The school's not exactly big on student safety, is it? Anyway, we're going to continue. Change of plans. Christmas chapter will have to be uploaded next time. I pushed it back because I thought of this idea for an in between chapter. Just so you know, next day was the match, and you'll know the outcome in a second.

"Gryffindor wins!" Jordan yelled at the end of the match.

I smirked and flew towards the ground, impressed by the catch made by Harry. How do you catch something with your mouth is beyond me, but nevertheless, the defeat was crushing to them. 370-0. There's never been a worst blow out ever in the history of school Quidditch. And I know this because I've read the book a book on it. But there's has been a worse one in professional Quidditch where the Chudley Cannons got blown out by Ireland, 1290-0. We'd have to keep the game going for a long time, but I'm sure if we wanted to, we could do it.

Flint was also trying to complain about the fact that Harry didn't catch it, but nearly swallowed it. There's never been a rule for _how _you catch it, so that argument was void. When that didn't work, he tried to use the broken nose I gave him as an excuse for not being able to play as good. As the nose was healed and there were no side effects of fatigue, that didn't work either. Slytherin simply got schooled by a team with a Muggle and a first year. But I swear I had suddenly become one of the popular people within my House as well because of how well I played. Even the Chaser that was put on reserve because had to admit that I played like a champ. And I have to admit. It felt satisfying to have that kind of praise. I couldn't explain it, but it was very satisfying.

"And what was that you were saying about not being good at the game?" Harry said, smirking at me.

I changed out of my robes and into a black combat sweater with cargo pants and military style boots to match.

"You've made your point. But I have to admit. That was pretty fun. Disastrous though," I said.

"For the Slytherins," Harry said smirking.

I let out a bark like laugh at this kid's attitude. It was confident, which was a good sign from yesterday when we were about to start the match.

"Exactly. For the Sly- Behind the locker!" I yelled, seeing flashes of light heading our direction. I quickly grabbed Harry and dragged him over behind the locker.

I quickly grabbed my bag that I dropped and pulled out my bow and arrows.

"No lenience for you jaggoffs this time," I said coldly, readying 3 arrows. I quickly turned the corner and took a split second to aim at the knees before firing. It turns out it was one person behind a hood. I got the feeling this wasn't a Slytherin this time. Which means I had to be more serious.

The person in question waved their wand and deflected my arrows before instantly firing off about 10 green curses in succession.

I took covered behind the locker and readied 3 explosive arrows before running across the middle, firing 2 of them on the sides and the last one on the middle.

Luckily, he was ignorant to the purposely bad aim and I watched him fly up onto the locker room's short ceiling from the middle arrow with extra force from the left side, which is the one he was closer to and he hit the top right section with a heavy amount of force. A crunch told me he broke something. He seemed to give off a slight howl in pain, which sounded teeth-grinding.

"What, you didn't like that?" I mocked, firing arrow after arrow in rapid succession.

His right arm was barely able to move and his left one hung limply at his side. After a while, he got overwhelmed and one of them got embedded in the side of his ribs.

I put the arrows away and pulled out a incendiary semi-automatic. He retreated at about the same time I pulled the trigger and he left. Normally I would chase after him, but I had to check on Harry first.

"You alright? Did any of them hit you?" I asked, checking his body for injuries.

"No, I stayed behind the locker, so none of them hit me. You think that was Quirrel?" Harry asked, rising up off the floor.

"I'm certain it was. I don't think he expected me to put up as well of a fight as I did. When you've got a bag of weapons, you use them in the most efficient way you can. I really need to find a way to tie the bag's teleportation ability to my DNA signature. It would make sure I don't need a bag to carry around to get my weapons," I said, thinking aloud.

"You work on that. Should we tell a teacher what happened?" Harry asked.

"It might be for the best. The school need to be on alert. I don't want that bastard getting away. The next he tries something like that, I'm gunning him down. Hopefully, there won't be collateral so I have to let him get away again," I said.

"Collateral? Is that all I am?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"That's to put things in general terms. When a fight just broke out, anyone who could possibly get hit from the crossfire is collateral. That's how it works. Nothing is personal in war," I said, my tone unemotional.

"Amazing. One minute you're laughing and having fun, the next you're back to a soldier," Harry said.

"That's because we nearly got killed. We would've been if I _wasn't _a soldier," I said.

"Whatever. Who are we telling?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape is a good start. Maybe he'll let Dumbledore know. I'm going to recommend it to him that he does," I said. "Hopefully he's in his classroom. Keep close to me and keep your eyes and ears open. You see even the slightest thing, call it out. Quietly, mind you."

We played it close to the chest and kept an eye on everything as we headed to Snape's classroom. Gratefully, nothing happened on the way, but it never hurts to be careful. If I got a dollar for every minute I was careful, I could buy out the world with the cash I earned.

"Enter," Snape said as soon as we knocked at we saw him sitting at his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Morgan and..." There was an awkward pause when his eyes reached Harry. "...Mr. Potter?"

"Unfortunately, I can never come here bearing good tidings. Quirrel attacked us while we were in the locker room," I said.

Snape eyes widened. He obviously didn't expect anything of that magnitude.

"Are you certain it was Quirrel?" Snape asked.

"He was way too tall to be any of the Slytherins and he could fire of spells faster than any of the students that I've seen. I don't have visual proof since he was wearing a hood while he was attacking us, but I managed to drive him off," I explained.

"I never thought he'd be that reckless. He obviously wants you both eliminated as soon as possible. He seems to see you as threat to him recovering the Sorcerer's Stone, and he wants Mr. Potter gone because most likely he's the Boy Who Lived. If he's working for the Dark Lord, then killing Harry Potter would make him the best servant ever," Snape deduced.

"Dark Lord? Wait, is that Voldemort who killed Harry's parents? I thought he was dead?" I asked.

"You are correct in your deductions. And unfortunately, he did not completely die," Snape said.

"Wait, what do you mean he didn't completely die?!" Harry exclaimed.

"A part of him still remains attached to this world, therefore he's still alive, though without a body. I believe he wants to use the Sorcerer's Stone to give himself a full body," Snape explained.

"I don't want that monster to come back!" Harry yelled.

"Calm yourself, Potter! Yelling about it will do nothing!" Snape snapped. "None of us want that, which is why we have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on the Stone."

"How can you tell me to calm down?! That psychopath killed my parents and now there's a chance he could come back? I find it very difficult to calm down right now!" Harry snapped.

"ENOUGH! Both of you. While I realize you two are both prejudiced against the other, can you not argue like a bunch of children? You are giving me a headache, and that is not helping the situation. If necessary, I will smack some sense into both of you by literally smacking you. Now, are you going to behave, or am I going to have to carry out my threat?" I said, my tone impatient. Honestly, it was like taking care of children at times.

"No, we'll calm down," Harry said.

Snape nodded in agreement. I sighed heavily. I had a plan to hopefully get rid of this childlike squabble. Hopefully, it would work and I can't really do it without the Headmaster's help.

"Great. Now, of course we don't want a powerful, psychopathic madman to return to full strength. The results would be catastrophic. How is the security around the Stone?" I asked.

"It's pretty airtight. Unfortunately, since Quirrel is one of teachers who joined in on guarding the Stone, he has information on what the traps are, but he has to know how to get past them first. Even then, it's a mystery of how to get past that blasted dog," Snape explained. Also this chapter is not as quite as long as others because it was a random one that I thought of. It's just something extra.

"You're just upset because the dog nearly bit your leg off," I said dryly.

Harry let out a bark of laughter and Snape eyed him distastefully.

"However right you may be, I don't find it funny that I did nearly get my leg bitten off," Snape said, eying Harry with that familiar coldness that we had known on the first day of school.

"_Enough_ Snape," I said, my voice hard. "I expect the 2 of you two to act like adults here. If you keep this child mentality, Quirrel's going to get the Stone easy and that nightmare of a man _will _return. And in retrospect, I'd rather avoid the death of many people in the near future."

They went silent.

"I think that's everything anyway. Harry, come on," I said.

He beat me out of the room. Before I left, I turned to Snape.

"You two are going to get over this hatred of each other. One way, or the other," I said, before leaving the room.

A/N: Chapter done! Now, Christmas one should _definitely _be next. If it isn't, may I cut my right ear off.(Not really) Anyway, next time and all of that shit.


End file.
